A Dog's Life
by Fluffy'sBaby
Summary: This is the life of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and all of their friends, in high school. They get into so much trouble before their graduation day. With love, hate, lust, jealousy, and gang violence spreading about, will the gang manage
1. Character Descriptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But, it would be cool to add Sesshomaru and Bankotsu to my sexy boy collection. .

**A Dog's Life**

**By: I use to be PrinceVegetasGurl**

**Summary: **This is the life of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and all of there friends, in high school. They get into so much trouble before their graduation day. With love, hate, lust, jealousy, and gang violence spreading about this school year gets turned upside down. Will things straighten out, before it is time to Graduate?

**Warnings: **M/F, M/M, Gang violence, and just plain violence, language, lemon, confusion and there are a lot more warnings but I'll post them during updates.

**Character Descriptions:**

**Sesshomaru: **

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: 145lbs

Grade: 12th

Family: Inuyasha- brother, Mother- Ginsekai, Father-Inutaisho, Rin- Daughter,

Friends: Bankotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu, but sometimes known to hang around his brother and the rest of the Inu gang.

Relationships: Current Girlfriend: Koura (Don't know her think back to episodes 76 and 77 she is the ice cat who attacks him)

Ex Girlfriend and Rin's mother: Kagura

School Status: Popular, Rebel, Star of football team and boxing club, best dressed, Most handsome. He is nominated for prom King.

Personality: Laid back and calm, but mean when he needs to be and loving around his daughter. Seems to not really care for his brother Inuyasha, but whenever his brother is in trouble, Sesshomaru is known to pop up just in the nick of time. He does not show much interest in his girlfriend Koura, unless Kagura is around. He seems to always try and get Kagura jealous……I wonder why?

Image: Normally wears a messy pony tail that makes him look extra sexy. But on a good day, he will wear his hair out. He wears mostly black tank tops, and an unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wears different types of baggy pants that usually have rips in the knee. He is usually wearing timberland boots, or air forces. Has, unique tattoos on his face that consist of two stripes on each of his cheeks, a moon crescent on his forehead, and two stripes on each of his arms. He and his brother are also known for their unusual silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru is also almost always seen with a lollypop in his mouth…. he is trying to break his huge smoking problem. Also on cold days he always wears a coat with fur hoodies, he loves fur.

Pets: He has an albino baby boa constrictor named Ah-Un, and outside of school, Sesshomaru is usually seen with Ah Un wrapped over his shoulders.

**Inuyasha:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 143.6lbs

Grade: 11th

Family: Sesshomaru- brother, Mother- Izayoi, Father- Inutaisho

Friends- Miroku, Sango….. Kikyo,Ayame, and sometimes his brother.

Relationships: Current Girlfriend: Kagome Ex Girlfriend: Kikyo

School Status: Popular but dangerous and a huge troublemaker. Star of the basketball team and wrestling club. Voted most likely to get kicked out of school, but still most handsome in his grade.

Personality: Hot headed, and short tempered. Always gets into trouble, and is known very well by the principal. He likes to pick fights, mostly with his brother, or Kouga. Gets jealous very easily and only shows his soft side, when alone with Kagome, Kikyo cough or his mother. He respects his brother to a certain limit, and can always depend on him to show up when ever trouble is around, although he is a little jealous of the older sibling. The only person he is known to be afraid of isJakotsu who always tries to hit on him.

Image: He usually wears his hair in a high pony tail, with a hat pulled low to his eyes. He is either wearing a hat or scarf. Loves to wear tank tops with a vest on top, or sports jackets. He is usually seen in adidas or jordans. Mostly all his clothes are in red or white and he wears, a cute purple necklace with shark teeth on them, that Kagome made for him. He also keeps a switch blade in his back pocket, and that is known as his pride and joy, it was given to him by his father, for his birthday. Inuyasha is always chewing gum, or taffy, in order to help keep him in a good mood (an anger management thing).

Pets: Inuyasha has a white puppy bull terrier named Shippo. The dog is a runt, and very small for his age so Inuyasha can easily fit it into his jackets, or book bag. He gets into a lot of trouble anytime the dog is caught in school. But he still loves the puppy, and has a sort of obsession with different types of dogs.

**Koura:**

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125lbs

Grade: 12th

Family: Sisters: Karren, Shuuran, Shurran

Friends: Snobby Girls around school

Relationships: Current boyfriend: Sesshomaru

School Status: Popular but snobby. Captain of the cheerleaders, all around mean girl and nominated for prom queen.

Personality: Snobby, and envious. Koura is in love with Sesshomaru that is why she had to steal him from Kagura. Koura and her three sisters are responsible for Sesshomaru's and Kagura's break up. Koura feels that she and Sesshomaru are made for each other, the perfect match. She will do anything to keep Kagura away from him…………anything.

Image: She has blue eyes, and some blue hair. Some people say she have the appearance of a cat (go figure). She is usually dressed in designer outfits, such as Baby Phat and others. Mini skirts and tight shirts are the only things in her closet, that and her cheerleading outfit.

Pets: Her family owns many cats. Cats are a big part of their ancestry.

**Kagura:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110lbs

Grade: 11th

Family: Older Sibling: Kanna Yonger Siblings: Juromaru, Kageromaru, Goshiniki, Muso, Hakudoshi Father: Naraku Daughter: Rin

Relationships: Ex Boyfriend and Rin's father: Sesshomaru. Many boys like her but deep inside she still feels for Sesshomaru.

School Status: School Tomboy, Star of Tennis, Swim, and soccer teams. Stubborn especially when it comes to Sesshomaru. But she seems to be friends with everyone in school.

Personality: Stubborn, but nice. She expects the best from everybody, and listens to no one. She is rebel just like Sesshomaru. People use to say they belonged together like Salt and Pepper because even though they were different, they made the perfect couple. She also seems very jealous when it comes to Sesshomaru hugging on Koura. The only time they seem to get along, or at least try, is around Rin.

Image: Kagura wears her hair in a high pony tail, with a feather stuck in it. She likes to dress like a tomboy would, with tight tank tops, and hip hugging baggy sweat pants. Her little tomboy looks have a lot of boys chasing after her.

Pets: She owns a white Dove. She is in love with birds and the way they can fly with the wind.

**Kagome:**

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Weight: 109lbs

Grade: 10th

Family: Mother, Grandfather, brother: Souta

Relationships: Current boyfriend: Inuyasha Ex boyfriend: Kouga

Friends: Everybody Inuyasha hangs with.

School Status: Pretty, but nerdy. She is considered the smartest girl in school. Star of the volleyball team.

Personality: Nice but a little more aggressive when it comes to Inuyasha. Humble, and sweet, all the teachers love her. You could say she's a teacher's pet. The only one besides Kikyo who can calm Inuyasha down and no one seems to understand why she would date such trouble making boys like Kouga and Inuyasha. She broke up with Kouga because her friend Ayame was in love with him, and she wanted to be a good friend.

Image: Always in a school uniform.

Pets: A cat.

**Kouga: **

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Weight: 150lbs

Grade: 11th

Family: brothers: Ginta and Hakkaku

Relationships: Current Girlfriend: Ayame Ex Girlfriend: Kagome

Friends: A gang that calls themselves the wolf tribe, and Kagome.

School Status: Is never really in school, except to see Kagome and make Inuyasha jealous. He used to be star of the track team, until his parents and five other brothers were killed in a car accident

Personality: Seems sweet when around Kagome. But really he is a troublemaking gang banger and the school's worst nightmare due to what other kids say. His two brothers follow him around like lap dogs and will never leave his side. He is in love with Kagome, and treats Ayame like trash but Ayame seems to love him no matter what. He despises Inuyasha and will do anything to get rid of him.

Image: Wears a high ponytail with his gangs bandanna always tied around his forehead. He is usually in his gang's uniform which mostly consists of brown and blue colors, and laced with fur which represents a wolf.

Pets: A Siberian husky puppy named Spike. This is the only type of dog he respects because it resembles a wolf.

**Kikyo:**

Age: 17

Height: 5'1

Weight: 111lbs

Grade: 11th

Family: Grandmother: Kaede

Relationships: Current boyfriend: Bankotsu Ex boyfriend: Inuyasha

Friends: Everybody

School Status: Even more of a nerd than Kagome. No matter how hard you try you can't hate her. Teaches students how to shoot a bow and arrow, and make different medicines. Nominated prom queen

Personality: Humble, and very very very sweet. Everyone in the school adores her especially teachers. She is only known to show a little coldness towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome's biggest rival when it comes to Inuyasha who still seems to have not gotten over her.

**Other Characters:**

**Ayame: **A 15 year old push over. She lets Kouga use her because she claims she loves him. Secretly despises Kagome for stealing Kouga's heart.

**Sango: **Kagome's best friend. She is a 16 year old who's only family consists of her little brother Kohaku who she will kill for. She dates the all around womanizer Miroku, and is mostly seen losing her temper when he is feeling on other girls.

**Miroku: **Inuyasha's best friend and an all around 17 year old player. He is only known to have one girlfriend Sango but is seen with many different girls which gets him into a lot of trouble with Sango and boys who get complaints from their girls about him.

**Bankotsu & Brothers: **Bankotsu is considered Sesshomaru's best friend. He and his six other brothers like to call themselves the Band of Seven as a gang name. They would have called it the Band of Eight but Sesshomaru is too cool for that gang stuff. They all are the same age 17 but not because they were born on the same day, but because they all have different mothers. I guess you could say their father is a male whore.

**Rin: **The sweet2 year old daughter of Kagura and Sesshomaru. She is Sesshomaru's pride and joy. When you see her she is always happy, but sort of weird. She has a pet frog names Jaken, who she carries everywhere.

**Inutaisho: **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's 34 year old father. His current wife is Izayoi and his ex wife is Ginsekai. His wives seem to get along just fine. But make his life a living hell nagging him about their sons. He is very good with his sons, but seems to play favorites with Inuyasha.

**Ginsekai: **Sesshomaru's laid back, but sharp tongued mother. To her, her son is the world and will soon own it.

**Izayoi: **Inuyasha's sweet and easily influenced mother, who will give Inuyasha the world if he asked for it.

**These people right here are all of the characters I will be using, other than people I just make up right on the spot. My next chapter will be the true beginning of the story, and it will take place in the middle of the school year, like right after winter break. I haven't really figured out the plot, but this is how I think it would be if the Inuyasha gang, were in High school. I may not be able to get the next chapter up very soon because I have tons of homework to do. You don't have to review up until then, but it would be nice to know what you think about the characters. I sort of had a dream about Inuyasha being in High school and this is what I thought of. **

**There will be a mix of straight and gay relationships along with Gang violence so if you don't like, well sorry but that's how I dreamt it. I had a Vision and here it goes . Well it's not really that serious but I take my work seriously. **

**Ok enough of me talking my butt and eyes hurt from sitting at this computer trying to get my vision down right. Like I said you don't have to review now but at least tell me what you think of the characters. See Ya ppl . **


	2. The Problem with Young Parents

**A Dog's Life**

**Chapter 1: The problem with Young parents!**

**School Grounds the Day after Winter Break:**

The school grounds were full of their usual school kids. It consisted of popular kids, nerds, jocks, rich kids, geeks, and gangs. They sat waiting for the regular school day to begin. Snow lay beautifully covering the streets and many cars. The day after winter break was definitely a beautiful day. Sesshomaru sat off to the side with his group, The Band of Seven. He was wearing a black winter jacket with a fur hoodie.

"Man so what's up, are you going to football practice after school or what?" Sesshomaru looked at his friend Bankotsu, sitting across from him. He shifted the lollypop in his mouth, and leaned back against the wall. "Nah, I have to go see my daughter today. I missed her during Christmas. I haven't even gotten her a present yet man, money's been tight at home, but I got her. I just should have been there that day."

Bankotsu sighed, even though he wouldn't show it he could tell Sesshomaru was upset about missing out on his daughter's Christmas. "Sessh, man you can't even blame yourself for that. Kagura was acting like a bitch that day, and her telling you that you couldn't see your daughter was just taking it over board. You can't blame yourself for her mistake. She knew how it would affect Rin, when you didn't show up for Christmas."

Sesshomaru frowned _Kagura was not acting like a bitch that day it was me acting like a jack ass._ "Man shut up, who the hell are you Dr. Phil." Renkotsu shook his head laughing, "Speaking of the devil." He nodded his head towards the spot where Kagura was being surrounded by many boys from the soccer team. She managed to push pass them and started to walk toward Sesshomaru.

She stood in front of him with a frown on her face. "So are you coming to see Rin today, or are you going to disappoint her again." Sesshomaru removed the lollypop from his mouth and leaned off of the wall. "Uh Oh………Well look at the time, I got to go I think I see my Inuyasha over there." Jakotsu ran off towards where he thought he spotted his silver haired love. He did not want to be around when Sesshomaru exploded.

The rest of the Band of Seven except Bankotsu made up different excuses and also left. They knew that whenever that lollypop left Sesshomaru's mouth there was going to be a problem. Bankotsu stepped back but he wasn't about to leave his friend behind, just in case something happened.

Sesshomaru stood tall so that he was looking down into Kagura's face. "Look don't, even come over here starting this shit with me. You were the one who told me that you didn't want me there. You know I would have came if it wasn't for you getting all bitchy at me" Kagura didn't even blink as she got ready to respond she was used to dealing with his attitudes.

"What does it matter if I said that, that is your daughter. I told you I didn't want you at the house, but you still could have picked her up and taken her somewhere for Christmas. It's not like you're around her every fucking day." Bankotsu winced he was expecting Sesshomaru to go all out crazy, especially since Kagura was challenging his job as a father. But, instead Sesshomaru put the lollypop back in his mouth, and walked pass Kagura. "Whatever just have her ready for me to pick her up after school."

Kagura frowned she was also expecting him to lose his temper, she turned around to see where he was going, and her heart sunk down to her feet………._Koura. _She watched as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around that whore, and then kiss her passionately. _The way we used to kiss. _

Bankotsu frowned he had seen enough he walked off in search of his own girl Kikyo.

Koura broke the kiss, and looked back towards Kagura. She smiled evilly, "Sesshy honey why are you talking to that badly dressed tomboy."

Kagura balled up her fist, "You should talk I know your fucking legs are freezing in that thrift shop mini skirt." Koura stepped pass Sesshomaru, and walked up to Kagura, "This mini skirt cost more than your fucking low life daddy can make in a year. Bitch and you better believe it. At least my father can afford to take care of his family, yours can't even feed his scrawny ass children" …………Big mistake, after that statement was said the fight broke out.

Kagura tackled Koura to the ground and started scratching at her face trying to gouge her eyes out. Koura tried her best to block her eyes, but that only proved in her getting her arms scratched up. A group of kids including Inuyasha's gang started piling up to see what the commotion was about.

Sesshomaru ran up and grabbed Kagura, pulling her off of Koura. Koura got up, and tried to attack Kagura, but only proved in hitting Sesshomaru. Bankotsu ran up to the crowd, and pushed pass all of the kids to help Sesshomaru. He pulled Koura back and tried to calm her down.

Sesshomaru tried to do the same with Kagura. He shook her gently trying to calm her down. "Come on stop this. What the hell is wrong with you." He frowned at her, but on the inside he was laughing his ass off.

Both girls would not listen though, and were still trying to get at each other. This fight seemed like was going to last forever until the crowd slowly began to part. The principal walked to the middle of the circle, and looked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed up smiling. "Hey, don't look at me old man, they're the ones fighting." He spoke pointing towards the two wild girls kicking and throwing insults.

"Well Inuyasha did you do anything to provoke this fight." The man spoke with sarcasm, he knew Inuyasha had nothing to do with the fight, but he liked messing with him. "No sir." Inuyasha spoke with the same sarcasm and turned towards Kagome. "Did I?" Kagome rolled her eyes, and shook her head no.

The principal smiled. "Fine that's all I needed to hear. ALL RIGHT BREAK IT UP. YOU KIDS GET TO CLASS." The people in the crowd all whined and began to walk off. "As for you four," he pointed at Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Koura, and Kagura, "Follow me." He walked off towards the school building, while Bankotsu and Sesshomaru each carried Kagura and Koura off. The two girls were still throwing insults up until they reached the principal's office.

They walked inside his office, while he took a seat at his desk. He looked up at them and turned to Bankotsu. "What part did you play in this little fight." Bankotsu shook his head, "I was only trying to help my man Sesshomaru out I don't know what _they _were fighting about." The principal nodded his head and told Bankotsu that he could go. "Ight Sesshomaru I'ma be waitin outside." Sesshomaru nodded and sat down between Kagura and Koura.

"So, Mr. Superstar are you going to tell me what happened." Sesshomaru sucked his teeth and began to speak. "Look, it wasn't even that serious. A few words were spoken and they lost their tempers. That's it." "Oh and what words were spoken." Sesshomaru kept the same face on showing that this man did not intimidate him. He shifted his lollypop to the side and began to speak. "Look, you know how girls act. I mean they each said something that the other didn't like. You know they argued about clothes and stuff. This isn't anything they should get into trouble about."

Kagura frowned, she knew more was said, but she also knew that this was Sesshomaru's way of trying to get them both out of trouble.

The principal could see that too. "Yes I do understand. I have teen daughters of my own, but that doesn't explain why these girls get into a fight almost every week and you young man, always seems to be the one stuck in the middle of it. This is the last time I want to see your three faces in my office or the next thing I will have to do will involve expulsion, now out of my office."

Sesshomaru opened the door, and stepped out. Bankotsu was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru, "So what's up, detention, suspension, what?" "Nothing big, he just said that if we show up in his office again, he'll expel us."

Bankotsu frowned "What you mean nothing big. You can't get expelled, man what about that football scholarship you suppose to be getting." Sesshomaru tossed his lollypop stick in the garbage and took out another one. "Look stop worrying, I'm not. I mean I won't get expelled because this won't happen again," he looked at Koura, "right?"

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Of course not." She smirked evilly at Kagura and then proceeded to kiss Sesshomaru. Kagura frowned, she felt seriously like crying, not only was her ego hit, but her family was also insulted by that tramp, and Sesshomaru didn't seem to care.

But she would not cry, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. After school, Kagura met Sesshomaru by his car.

"Look I'll have her ready by 4:00 ok." Sesshomaru got into his car, "Alright, I'm going to my house real quick, I'll be there in like half an hour." "Alright." With that said Kagura walked away and Sesshomaru drove off.

In the car, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think about what Koura said about Kagura's family. That was totally uncalled for and he had to talk to her about that because even though he and Kagura weren't together, he still looked at her family as his family.

Sesshomaru rushed into his house, he was eager to see his daughter. He rushed pass his father, giving him a quick nod. He noticed his mother sitting on the couch, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran up to his room.

Inuyasha was in the room with Kagome. She was doing both of their homework's, while he played with Shippo. Sesshomaru grabbed Ah-Un and wrapped him around his shoulders, Rin loved Ah-Un, and he was pretty sure his snake could handle the weather. He then grabbed a bag from the closet full of toys he had bought for Rin. "Going to see your daughter huh?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded and ran out the door. "It's so cute the way he cares for his daughter. Are you going to be that caring with our kids." Inuyasha frowned, "Um I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and ran to the bathroom before Kagome got anymore into the conversation.

**Naraku's house:**

Kagura sat in the house by herself playing with Rin. Her father wasn't home from work yet, and everybody else was still at school. She felt lonely, but was relieved when the doorbell rang.

She put Rin in her playpen and went to answer the door. "Hey" was the only response she got from Sesshomaru when he walked in. He went straight to Rin and lifted her into the air, "Hey baby girl, how you been." Rin laughed joyfully and stretched her arms out towards her arms out toward her father, "Papa!" she yelled happily.

Rin hugged her father, and then began to pet Ah-Un. Sesshomaru smiled, "Look sweetie, Papa brought you something. He opened up the bag and poured out all of the toys onto the floor. Rin jumped happily and began to dig through the pile Sesshomaru knelt down beside her and proceeded to play along side his daughter.

Kagura smiled, this is what she always wanted, to have Sesshomaru be at peace around her. She felt a little jealous that he paid no attention to her but as long as he was there everything was just fine. She thought back to the fight that happened earlier, and how he held her. It had been a while since he had even touched her, and even though it wasn't a real hug it still felt good to be in his arms.

She snapped out of her daydream, and looked at the pile of toys on the floor. "You know your spoiling her she does not need all of those toys." Sesshomaru picked up Rin and began to help her put her jacket on. "She's fine my baby only gets the best." Kagura frowned, "That's the same thing you said to me and look what happened." Sesshomaru sighed, "Here we go. Look I don't have time for this. Come on Rin," Rin ran to her playpen first, and pulled out a small box.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Please don't tell me still have that frog. What's its name Jaken." Rin nodded and jumped into her father's arms.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Kagura frowned, "What do you mean tomorrow, I thought you were bringing her back by 9." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Look Kagura I didn't get to spend Christmas with her, you can at least let me keep her over night."

Kagura was starting to lose her temper, "Look I told you that you could have picked her up that day but you didn't, so stop using that as an excuse." This was the final straw Sesshomaru was really sick of this.

"Look maybe you haven't noticed but this is my daughter too. You get to spend everyday with her but I don't. Why are you using Rin just to get on my bad side. I am sick of this shit, I told you I would bring her back tomorrow and that is what I am going to do."

Rin looked a little afraid at the yelling, Kagura noticed this, "See you're scaring her, can you calm down damn. I don't even see why you worry so much about her. You didn't care when Koura fucking insulted this family, and in case _you _haven't noticed Rin is considered a part of my family."

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth, "Yea whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the door with Rin in his arms. Kagura ran to the door, "See that's your problem you never want to hear what I have to say!"

Sesshomaru put Rin in the car and went around and got in himself. He pulled the car out of the driveway and yelled out the window, "That's because you talk a lot of bull shit that I don't want to hear."

The car pulled off quickly down the street. Kagura frowned and slammed her door shut. She was really starting to hate Sesshomaru, she felt they would never be able to get back together.

**Well that's the end of my first chapter. Wow that's long at least that's how I feel. I started this right after my homework was done and my eyes and booty are killing me. But I do this for you people. So APPRICIATE IT!**

**Well this chapter was mostly about Sesshomaru and his problems. The next will be about Inuyasha and his. I still don't know the plot, but I will keep writing anyway to I realize it. So please review. If I get enough reviews then I will start on Inuyasha's chapter but if I don't then I'm heading back to my Hw! Lol! Alright ppl.**


	3. The Problem with Trouble Makers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ppl I'm glad you guy's like my story idea. I decided to move on to my next chapter, but before I do, let me see if I can clear up the age issue with Rin. See, she is 2 and was born in March, and Kagura's birthday is in May. Sesshomaru's is in December and as we know Sesshomaru is older than Kagura by one year. If Rin was born in March that means Kagura got pregnant around July, two months after her 14th birthday and nine months before March? (I think). So that means Kagura was 14 and Sesshomaru was 15 around the time they consumed Rin. I know that seems young, but there are females out there who have gotten pregnant around that age. So I think that explains the age issue. If I am wrong then please correct me, but if I am right…. Then I guess all of that math HW paid off. So thank you people for pointing out that age problem, and I hope this clears it up a bit. So, please enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 2: The problem with Troublemakers!**

**Inutaisho house:**

Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep, a small moan escaping his lips as something warm slithered up his leg. It felt like a female's thigh rubbing up against him.

"Mmmm, Kagome." He moaned dreaming about his oh so innocent girlfriend.

The feeling on his leg, slowly crawled higher, pass his tightening crotch, across his well sculpted chest, and right below his chin.

A small grin spread across Inuyasha's handsome face as he felt a wet skinny tongue, flick across the bottom of his chin. He lifted his hand, and ran his finger tips across the top of what was suppose to be Kagome's head. Inuyasha frowned at the rough, scaly skin he felt, rub up against his hand.

"Damn Kagome, you could use some lotion…or maybe a different shampoo." He whispered.

A low hiss brushed across Inuyasha's ear.

He laughed "Aww, I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Inuyasha still sleeping, unconsciously flipped Kagome onto her back. "Here let me make it up to you." Inuyasha leaned forward and gently kissed Kagome's lips. He almost gagged at how cold, and rough they were.

He slowly opened one beautiful golden eye and looked down into Kagome's face, but soon both eyes popped open, as he realized that he wasn't kissing Kagome.

Inuyasha was looking into the eyes of the devil himself. Shocked golden eyes, met dark red ones, and that's when he realized, this wasn't the devil it was Ah-Un and he wasn't dreaming anymore, he was really kissing the little nasty, scaly snake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha rolled off of the bed in shock, and fell on the floor, landing on top of Shippo. Shippo jumped up in pain, barking loudly and jumped on to Sesshomaru's bed, causing Sesshomaru to wake up.

The older sibling tossed Shippo back on to the floor as Rin, who was sleeping next to him started crying in her sleep. He picked her up and rocked her softly in his arms cooing her as she fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru laid his precious daughter back on the bed and glared at his younger brother, who was still sitting on the floor in total shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you trying to wake up my daughter?" Sesshomaru asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and standing up.

Inuyasha shook his head, snapping out of his daze, "Hey don't get mad at me, that fucking snake shouldn't have been in my bed."

Sesshomaru raised a fine eyebrow, and walked over to Inuyasha's bed. He shuffled through the messy blankets and pulled out Ah-Un. He softly began to scold the baby snake. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Ah-Un, how did you get out of your cage again you little rascal."

Sesshomaru lifted Ah-Un close to his ear, as the snake began to hiss. He let out a soft chuckle, and lowered the snake down towards Inuyasha's face. "See, he said he sorry, he just figured that you could use some help with your little problem."

Inuyasha frowned as he stood up, "What problem do I have that could possibly be solved by that damn snake." Sesshomaru smirked and pointed down to Inuyasha's red silk pajama pants.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked down, "Wha………..oooooooooooooooh"

Sesshomaru started laughing as he watched his little brother try and cover his obvious erection.

"Damn it. This is all of that, STUPID snake's fault." He yelled as he ran in to the bathroom to take of his problem.

Sesshomaru shook his head, smiling as he put Ah-Un back into his large cage. He spotted a medium sized hole on the left side of the cage that probably had been Ah-Un's escape route. It looked like the hole had been chewed in. "Guess I should fix that."

Sesshomaru then turned around and caught sight of Shippo chewing on his new Timberland boots.

He walked over and lifted Shippo by the ruff of his neck. He looked into the puppy's blue eyes, with a look that read "death".

"You wanna live puppy?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft but deadly whisper. Shippo being the smart dog that he is shook his cute little head up and down as if begging "yes." Sesshomaru smiled at this, "Good, then you see all of that over there?"

He turned Shippo around, so that the dog was facing his side of the room. "Stay away from there, and you'll live. Got that?" Shippo once again shook his little head, understanding perfectly. "There, now that wasn't so hard….. Good boy." Sesshomaru began to scratch under Shippo's chin, just as Inutaisho walked in.

"What the hell are you doing to that boy's dog?" He asked, never ever seeing Sesshomaru show any affection towards Shippo unless he was hurting him.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru spoke, setting the puppy down on his now shaky legs.

Shippo took this as a chance and dashed towards the door, almost knocking Inutaisho to the ground. Sesshomaru watched as his father shook his head, and then turned towards him laughing.

"Boy, your something else, you know that?" He looked around, "Where's you brother?" Sesshomaru smirked, and pointed at their bathroom door, and then walked over to his bed to wake up Rin.

"Come on sweetheart, time to wake up." He lifted Rin off the bed and tried to wake her up. Rin looked up at her father, and gave him a sleepy smile then dropped her head on his shoulder and went right back to sleep. Sesshomaru frowned and shook his head _she sleeps like her mother._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sesshomaru's head snapped up as his father began knocking on the bathroom door.

"Inuyasha you in there boy?". No answer.

Inutaisho knocked harder.

Sesshomaru winced, "Like that helps." He mumbled walking out of the room. "Come on Rin wake up, papa's gonna make you some pancakes." Rin's head snapped up just as the word pancake was mentioned. Sesshomaru laughed and descended down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho banged even harder on the door, "Innnnn……BANG…….UUUUUUU…….BANG…….YAAAAAAA…….BANG..Shh.."

"WHAT!"

The door to the bathroom swung open, and a very pissed looking Inuyasha stepped out. His hair was all over the place, he was breathing hard, and he was sweating bullets.

"Oh, dad it's you. Sorry I thought it might have been Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho frowned, "No he went down stairs." Inutaisho looked pass Inuyasha, and into the bathroom, "What were you doing in there?"

The handsome boy blushed and walked pass his father, "Nothing, I was just….ummm you know…ummmm BRU….BRUSHING MY HAIR!" His father frowned as he saw how messy Inuyasha's hair was.

"Oh, ok….Well anyway, your girlfriend called. She said something about a project you guys had to do."

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh yea I almost forgot about that."

Inutaisho scratched his chin, "She said that you guys were going to stay at the library after school, and Umm….She also said that somebody was going to be there for something something."

"Huh? Who's gonna be there?"

Inutaisho shrugged his shoulders, "Somebody, from somewhere, that goes to school."

"Oh yea, like that helps, anyway thanks for the message, but I got to take a shower."

Inutaisho smiled, "Ok".

Inuyasha frowned as his father sat down on the bed.

"and get dressed"

"Ok"

"To go to school…."

"Ok"

"Soooo…I dunno…..tch….…you think you can probably GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ohhh! Ok, sorry."

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom again, while shaking his head and Inutaisho got off the bed and went downstairs.

**Kitchen:**

"Alright baby girl, hurry up and eat, so I can drop you off at gram's house." Sesshomaru said, as he set a plate of two chocolate chip pancakes in front of Rin, along with a sippy cup full of milk.

He decided that instead of leaving Rin with her babysitter, he would let his mother spend some time with her. It had been a while since his mother had seen her granddaughter anyway.

Sesshomaru turned around, and soon regretted not feeding Rin himself, as he saw the big mess she made with in that short period of time.

"No baby girl, you were suppose to leave the top on the cup." He sighed as he cleaned up the milk that had toppled onto Rin's plate, causing the pancake's to turn all mushy and nasty looking.

"Aw man, I don't have time to make you more, I still have to get ready for school, ummm…… how bout a bowl of cereal?"

He rushed to the cabinet, while Rin bounced up and down in her high chair, hyper as ever.

"Ok, let's see. How bout Fruity Pebbles?" Rin shook her head no.

"Ok, Captain Crunch?" she shook her head again.

"Umm, Coco Puffs?" Rin banged her hands on the chair and shook her head again.

"Ok, Trix?" Rin who was getting impatient started to throw a tantrum. She threw her sippy cup across the room, hitting her father in the head.

"OUCH!" Sesshomaru shouted, grabbing his head.

"What are you doing? I'm only trying to feed you." Rin started shouting baby talk at her father, which could be translated as her cursing him out.

"Na Ne Blah DI DA DOOOOOOOO COOOK...COOOK

"What?"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin shouted more baby talk at him she was making a very peeved looking face that reminded him of Kagura.

"Cook, what? You want me to cook something?"

Inutaisho who was standing in the doorway watching his son struggle with his daughter, finally walked in and grabbed a box of Cookie Crisp cereal from the cabinet. He poured some in a small bowl with a little bit of milk, and set the bowl in front of Rin. He handed her a small plastic spoon and watched as she smiled at the bowl and started to eat.

"Damn kid do you not know anything about your own daughter?" Inutaisho asked his son.

"Well how was I suppose to know she wanted cookie crisp, she was throwing stuff at me."

"Yea cause you so damn hard headed. That's why I told you, you is too young to be a father, but you didn't listen to me. You went out there and had a baby with that young girl, and now you can't even take care of her."

"Whatever, I can take care of RIN just fine." Sesshomaru frowned. His father was never going to forgive him for getting Kagura pregnant at such a young age.

"Damn, I need a cig…ummm, I mean…. A lollipop."

"You don't need shit, what you need is to go upstairs and get ready for school. I'll take Rin over to your mother's house on my way to work. Now get."

Inutaisho watched as his son walked out of the kitchen, mumbling something. He ignored it, and started to fix himself some coffee, just as Inuyasha walked in with Shippo little head, poking out of his winter jacket.

"What's wrong with snake boy? He looked really pissed."

"I don't know." Inutaisho lied. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"And risk getting there early, nah. I can walk from here." Inuyasha spoke, as he grabbed a piece of raw bacon from the refrigerator for Shippo, and a handful of taffy from his candy jar for himself.

"Mom still sleeping?" asked Inuyasha. His father shook his head.

"No she went over to Ginsekai's house."

"Oh well then, I'll see you later."

Inuyahsha hurried out of the house, and started on his way to school.

"DON'T GET CAUGHT WITH THAT DAMN DOG AGAIN!" Inutaisho shouted before the door slammed close.

**School First Period-Home Economics:**

"Alright children, it is time for inspection. All of you show me your baby and I will check to make sure you didn't cause any damage as of yet." Ms. Walrus, a plump rosy woman, walked around the classroom, checking each baby.

She had given the class an assignment, which paired a male and a female as a married couple, with a new born baby. They were each given careers, and lifestyles to go along with the assignment.

Kagome held up her baby for the teacher to see. She had gotten the chance to choose who she wanted to be paired with, and of course she chose Inuyasha. He had been put into her home economics class, because he failed this class last year. Kagome didn't mind though, she felt that Inuyasha had a better chance of passing home economics this year, if he was in the same class as her.

As for his other classes, she could only hope that he showed up to those, and she tried to help him with his homework from other classes, whenever he bothered to even write down his assignments.

So, for the careers in their assignment she was given the job as a hospital nurse, and Inuyasha was a zoo keeper for the public zoo tigers. They were living a middle classed life, but were on the verge of getting a divorce. Inuyasha flipped when he heard that, he knew Ms. Walrus had something to do with that one. But, Kagome assured him that they wouldn't be getting a divorce and that it was just pretend.

But he still threw his little temper tantrum, until she finally managed to shut him up with a kiss, and a piece of gum. She chuckled softly as she thought of her short tempered boyfriend, but her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher's praise.

"Oh, Kagome your baby is in perfect condition, and I love the way you drew the hair. It is amazing that you managed to keep it in perfect condition despite being paired with a reckless boy like Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha where is your oh so darling boyfriend?"

Kagome was a little offended by what the teacher had said about Inuyasha, but let it slide. "He's probably just running a little late. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Ms. Walrus frowned. "He better be, because I don't want to have to fail him for this assignment."

Kagome let out a relieved sigh just as Inuyasha ran in the classroom.

"Speaking of the devil." Ms. Walrus mumbled as he handed his late pass to her and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Hey" he spoke as he leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late, but my dad wouldn't give me a ride." He lied, and of course Kagome believed him. "Well it's nice of you to have joined us Inuyasha. Now that you're here we can move on to my lesson."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed, "Of course, Ms. Didn't mean to interrupt". The students giggled at Inuyasha's sarcasm. The golden eyed boy folded his hands on his desk, in a student like manner, and pretended to pay attention. But, when Ms. Walrus turned her back, he managed to slip Shippo, into his gym bag with out the little puppy making a big fuss.

Inuyasha turned around and spotted the artificial baby in Kagome's hands. "Oh yea so what's up with our project so far."

Kagome smiled proudly, "Well don't worry, we passed for the inspection, the baby is in perfect condition. But, we still have to do the essay and that is why we are going to the library after school. Your father gave you my message right?"

Inuyasha scratched his head trying to remember. "Oh yea, he did give me message. So who IS suppose to be there? Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, they're going to Sango's house to do their science project, I told your father."

"Yea well he didn't give me a whole lot of information. He just said somebody from somewhere that goes to school was going to meet us at the library."

Kagome laughed, "You know it's weird how much you two are alike."

Inuyasha frowned, "What you mean by that?" Kagome smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"OK NOW IF YOU TWO ARE DONE. CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON TO MY LESSON!" shouted Ms. Walrus, as the whole class busted into laughter, having heard the whole conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I don't see, what's so fucking funny." Inuyasha shouted at the class, making them all sit back in their seats and shut up.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, with a satisfied smirk on his face. But, that smirk didn't last long, as Ms. Walrus shoved an insubordination sheet in his face and told him to go to the principal's office. Kagome shook her head, and started her work as Inuyasha got up to leave.

He grabbed his gym bag and started out the door, but not before getting in his last few words. "Aww man, Ms. Blubber butt this shit ain't even right. I was only defending myself, they was laughing at me and my girl."

"OUT NOW AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, ADD THAT LITTLE NAME YOU JUST CALLED ME ONTO THE INSUBORDINATION SHEET!" boomed Ms. Walrus.

Inuyasha laughed as he walked into the hallway. "Alright, do you spell blubber with two b's or one."

The whole class started laughing, as Ms. Walrus slammed the door close, drawing all of their attention back to her. Her face was bright red from embarrassment. Normally, Ms. Walrus was a kind, gentle hearted teacher, but Inuyasha just had a way of pushing everybody's buttons.

Ms Walrus sighed, "Really Kagome, I don't know what a nice young lady like you, sees in such a trouble maker like Inuyasha."

Kagome smirked and started her work, "I don't know what I see in him either Ms."

**Hallway:**

"There is no way I am going to that ass holes office." Inuyasha spoke to himself, as he wandered through the hallways reading his Insubordination sheet.

"Rude language, harassing a teacher, threatening students. That's bullshit." Inuyasha shouted turning the corner sharply. With his head down still reading the sheet, it was too late for him to notice as he collided with someone's chest, and landed hard on the ground.

"Man watch where the fuck you're going. Shit." He shouted, as he got up and began to brush himself off.

"INUYASHA!" The golden eyed boy looked up, and noticed a panicky looking Miroku standing in front of him.

"Miroku, what are doing wandering the hallways." Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "Oh let me guess, Sango is around here looking for you." He laughed, looking around for his friend's physco girlfriend.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's jacket collar and pulled his friend into the near by girl's bathroom.

"Yo, what the fuck Miroku." Inuyasha shouted, as he stumbled into the deserted bathroom.

"Shhh, I think I hear them." Miroku put his ear to the bathroom door, and listened to the foot steps that ran by. Once he was sure they were gone, he poked his head out the door and stepped out.

"Alright the cost is clear." He sighed

"Alright, for real, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh man, you should have seen it. Just about the whole damn wrestling team was chasing me. Talking about some, I was messing with their girlfriends. That's not true, I only felt up on a few of them. I didn't touch ALL of their girls."

Inuyasha laughed, "Man you are going to get your ass kicked one of these days, messing with all them girls."

Miroku smirked, "I can't help it. It's like my hands are cursed. When I see a pretty girl, I just have to touch her. My father was the same way, it runs in the family. I only wish Sango knew that."

Both boys started laughing as they walked through the halls, Miroku would casually look behind his back to make sure nobody tried to sneak up on him. Inuyasha opened up his gym bag just a little so Shippo could stick his head out.

"So what did you get kicked out of class for today." Miroku asked, as they stopped by a water fountain.

Inuyasha turned on the water fountain and lifted his gym bag up so Shippo could get a drink.

"What makes you think I was kicked out of class, why can't I just be going to the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked, as he watched his precious puppy lap up some water from the fountain, making sure to get his saliva all over the faucet.

Miroku grimaced, "Yea right, I know you got kicked out…….. Ew, man I hope nobody uses that water fountain."

"I hope not either." Came the principal's voice from down the hall. Principal Suite, walked down the hall and up to the water fountain where Inuyasha and Miroku were standing. He scrunched up his face, as he saw all the saliva on the water fountain.

"I hope you're planning on cleaning that up Inuyasha."

Both boys sat there, with nervous smiles on their faces. "Of course sir, I was just making sure my dog had enough fluids to make it through the day."

"Oh really, but why didn't you take care of that at home, instead of bringing him to school. You know I like animals Inuyasha, and it would be a shame to have to report such an adorable puppy to the nearby dog pound."

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh I'm sure you don't have to go that far."

Principal Suite frowned, "Yes of course I don't, but I just got a call from the Ms. Walrus, and she told me that you were suppose to be coming to my office, might I ask why?"

Inuyasha sucked his teeth, "Aww come on, I'm sure she told you everything, why you got to bother me?"

The principal scowled, "I'll tell you why, when we get in my office. As for you Miroku, you better get to class."

Miroku smiled, "Yes sir, I'll see you later Inuyasha." He walked down the hallway, and as soon as he turned the corner, a shout was heard, and he went running in the other direction with the wrestling team following closely behind.

Inuyasha shook his head, as he followed the principal back to his office. In the principal's office Inuyasha was given a lecture about bringing his dog to school, and insulting the teacher.

He was given five days of lunch detention for cursing at the class, and at the teacher, and his father was called. Inuyasha had to listen to his father's lecture, and then he had to listen as the principal talked to his father about his behavior and after that he still wasn't done.

The principal went on about how he was sick of seeing Inuyasha and his brother's face in his office almost everyday. He went on and on and before Inuyasha knew it, school was over.

"Please sir, can I go. I can't take this anymore." Inuyasha whined. His butt was numb, his ears were bleeding, and Shippo was even getting restless.

"Well if you behave, then you wouldn't be in here. Now I'm going tell you exactly what I told your brother. If I see your ass in my office again, the next step will be expulsion. You've been suspended plenty of times before, and that hasn't seemed to help."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine I won't be in your office any more, now please can I leave?"

Principal Suite shook his head, "Fine kid, get the hell out of here."

The golden eyed boy jumped out of his seat and was out the door within a matter of seconds.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Principal Suite sighed, as he slumped back into his chair.

**Library:**

Kagome sat in the library, working on the Home Economics essay. Next to her sat a tall handsome boy, with blue eyes and a high ponytail. He was pretending to do work, only so he could be close to her.

"So Kouga, how is your project coming along?" She asked, still typing away at the computer.

Kouga looked down at his paper the only thing he had managed to write down was his name. The rest of the paper was covered with little doodles of him with Kagome and pictures of him beating up Inuyasha.

"Oh…umm, it's coming along just fine Kagome." He lied as he balled up his paper and threw it into the near by garbage.

"I wander where Inuyasha is? He shouldn't be this late. The principal probably kept him longer I haven't seen him since Home Economics."

"Mmmmmhm." Was the only response from Kouga, as he began to draw a new picture of him killing Inuyasha, and Kagome cheering in the background.

"What's that you're drawing there Kouga?" Kagome asked, as she tried to sneak a peek at his paper.

Kouga balled up this sheet of paper too. "Nothing." He responded, as much as he would have loved to show her the picture, he didn't want to disturb her in anyway.

Kagome laughed, "Your weird, but you really should get to work on your project."

Kouga looked at Kagome, and could only think about how beautiful she was. He leaned closer to her until their noses were almost touching.

"You know I've got a better ide………" Kouga's seductive proposal was cut short, when a loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" was heard through the whole library.

Kagome turned around, to see a very, very **VERY**, pissed Inuyasha storming towards her.

"KAGOME, THIS IS THE ASS HOLE YOU INVITED HERE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT. HE NEVER SHOWS UP TO SCHOOL ANYWAY!"

Kouga jumped out of his seat, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN ASS HOLE. YOU FUCKING MUTT!"

Kagome stepped between Inuyasha and Kouga, just as a group of kids crowded around instigating.

"Oh man, Kouga's gonna kick Inuyasha's Ass!"

"Nah Man, Inuyasha's gonna destroy Kouga!"

Kagome glared at all of the kids around them. "WILL YOU GUY'S SHUT UP! THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE A FIGHT!"

"Awwwww, Man!" The crowd of kids slowly began to part.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The librarian shouted, she pointed to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga. "YOU THREE OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Kagome picked up her and Kouga's things. "Come on you guy's please."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pushed him out of the library with Kouga following behind. Once they got outside, that's when Inuyasha lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM! DOESN'T HE HAVE HIS OWN PATHETIC GIRLFRIEND!"

Kagome frowned, "AYAME IS NOT PATHETIC, AND WE WERE JUST WORKING TOGETHER. WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS!"

"WELL IT LOOKED LIKE YOU GUYS WERE DOING A LOT MORE WHEN I CAME IN!"

Kouga walked up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "So what mutt, in case you forgot, we did use to go out."

Kouga began to squeeze Kagome's ass, before she pulled away.

"THAT"S IT!" Inuyasha shouted, as he set his gym bag on the ground. He pushed Kagome away from Kouga, and tackled the wolf tribe member to the ground.

The two boys rolled around on the ground, each trying to kill the other. Kouga being the heavier boy, managed to roll Inuyasha onto his back, and was now punching the poor boy repeatedly in the face.

Kagome ran up and grabbed Kouga's arm, trying to stop him, but was pushed away again by a now out control Kouga. A group of kids piled around, and was now watching the fight, no one attempting to try and help. So Kagome ran back towards the school, to get help.

Shippo, who was still in the gym bag, was watching as his owner was getting the shit beat out of him. The little puppy managed to squeeze the rest of his body out of the tightly zipped bag, and ran up to protect his owner.

Shippo being too small to really jump onto Kouga's back, thought quickly and bit down onto Kouga's ankle. The young boy screamed out in pain, and tried to grab the young pup, but Shippo locked his jaws tightly not budging, even as Kouga began to beat him senselessly in his head.

This distraction gave Inuyasha the perfect chance, as he grabbed Kouga into a headlock, and began choking him showing no signs of stopping, even though Kouga's face was turning a dark blue.

With Inuyasha choking him to death and a little runt dog, practically chewing off his ankle, Kouga seemed beat. That is until a low growl was heard from behind, and his vicious puppy Spike ran up and pounced on little Shippo.

Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame ran up to help Kouga, having come to pick him up from school and not expecting to see him in a fight.

Ayame screamed as she saw her boyfriend's now purple face.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled. Ginta ran to Inuyasha, and grabbed him by his hair, pulling the boy brutally down to the ground. Now it was Hakkaku and Ginta's turn to jump on Inuyasha, while Kouga tried to catch his breath.

Ayame ran to Kouga and tried to help him up. "Are you ok?" she asked worried, only to be pushed away by the one she loved.

"Get away from me I don't need your help." Kouga shouted, as he looked over at his brothers, who were still pounding on Inuyasha, and then at his dog who was trying to rip Shippo's throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Kouga turned around just in time, to see Sesshomaru run up with a crying Kagome and the rest of the crew following behind. Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked up to the two puppies who were still skirmishing and easily grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks, holding them apart.

Sesshomaru ran over to his where his brother was being plummeted to the ground. He pushed both of the wolf tribe brothers off of him with ease, and lifted his little brother off the ground.

Inuyasha had a bleeding cut on his forehead, his nose and lip were bleeding and it looked like he was going to have a black eye, by tomorrow morning. His beautiful silver hair was now covered in blood and dirt, and his clothes were all ripped. Kouga came out lucky, the only problem he had was a bruised neck, and his hair was pulled out of its neat ponytail.

Sesshomaru glared at Hakkaku and Ginta. "You two thought it was cool to gang up on my brother huh? Well how the fuck do you think you'll like it?" He threatened as the Band of Seven crowded around behind him.

"Yo Sessh, you want us to handle them?" Bankotsu offered while he cracked his knuckles.

Sesshomaru thought about it, but then looked down at his little brother and changed his mind. "Nah, that's enough. I've got to Inuyasha home."

Inuyasha lifted his head, "NO MAN, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I CAN TAKE ALL THREE OF THESE MOTHER FUCKERS ON!" He stumbled towards Kouga ready to fight again. Kouga stood up ready to do the same, but was pulled back by Ayame.

"Kouga please stop."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kouga shouted, pushing Ayame away once again. He started towards Inuyasha who was being held back by Sesshomaru, when someone grabbed his arm. Thinking it was Ayame, he turned around ready to tell her off, when his eyes met, with Kagome's. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now puffy and red from her crying.

"Kouga, please no more." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and the look on her face was breaking his heart. He turned around and frowned at Inuyasha. He then walked over to Bankotsu and snatched Spike out of his hands.

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on my dog again." He spat.

"Man, who you think you talking to?" Bankotsu threatened, ready to jump on Kouga at any minute.

Sesshomaru who was still holding a wild Inuyasha, called to him.

"Bankotsu, didn't I say that was enough? Let it go."

The leader of the band of seven stared at Kouga and then let him pass. Kouga smirked and walked up to his brothers.

"Come on. We're leaving." The three boys started on their way but not before shouting their threats.

"Ya'll better watch your backs. Once the wolf tribe finds out about this lil fight, there's gonna be some serious problems."

Ayame who was standing next to the group, looked at the ground, and then at Kagome. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could say, as she ran off with Kouga, and his brothers.

"OH SO THAT'S IT. YOU'RE JUST GONNA RUN AWAY, YOU FUCKING COWARDS. GO AHEAD AND TELL YOUR FUCKING TRIBE! I'LL TAKE ON ALL OF YA'LL! I AIN'T AFRAID OF NOBODY!" Inuyasha shouted he looked at the crowd that was still standing around him.

"WHAT FUCK YA'LL LOOKING AT. YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TOO!"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Inuyasha that's enough." He looked at the crowd, "Ight, the shows over. You ass holes can leave now."

The crowd began to depart, everybody gossiping about the fight, already spreading rumors.

Sesshomaru began to walk Inuyasha to his car all of their friends following behind, no one saying a word, not wanting to get Inuyasha worked up. Kagome walked behind the group, with Shippo in her arms. The little dog had a large cut on is nose, and a small piece of his right ear was bitten off. Nothing that would cause any serious damage though, but that was a different story for Inuyasha. His ego had been hit he was practically beaten up in front of a crowd of students. Not only was he beaten physically, but emotionally too.

Kagome watched as Kikyo who had followed Bankotsu to the fight, climbed into the car with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suggesting some of her medicines that she could use for Inuyasha's wounds.

Even though she felt a tinge of jealousy, Kagome couldn't find it in her self to speak out on it. Matter of fact, all she could think is…..

"This is all of my fault."

TBC….

**WHEW! That was long, probably the longest chapter I have ever written. So what do you think? Please review, tell me if you loved it, tell me if you hated it, it doesn't matter I just need to know if I should continue. I don't want to start another long chapter like this for nothing. So if I get enough reviews, then I'll continue. But till then, let me start on my homework! Ight ppl.**


	4. The problem with Puppy Love

**A/N: I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PPL THAT REVIEWED! I can't believe you people actually like my story……. Well actually I can believe it cause after all I did write it. Nah but seriously thanks people, if only my English teacher could see how much credit I am getting for my story then maybe she would for once give me a passing grade….. Any who, thanks again and as long as you people keep sending out good reviews then I'll keep writing. **

**Chapter 3: The problem with Puppy Love!**

Inuyahsa sat unmoving with Shippo in his arms. He had not said a word since he had gotten home. Kikyo sat close to him applying different medicines and ointments to his wounds. The rest of their friends except Kagome and Bankotsu had gone home.

Kagome sat in the chair across from Kikyo and Inuyasha staring in her lap. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't **_say_** anything to him. The guilt just kept coming back.

Bankotsu sat in the back with Sesshomaru who was being yelled at by everyone around him.

He was on the phone with Kagura who was pissed about him not bringing Rin back. While his father, mother, and Izayoi were busy trying to get answers about what happened to Inuyasha.

Bankotsu tried his best to answer all of their questions, but this only managed in giving him a headache.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!" Inutaisho barked, he was referring the question more to Sesshomaru than Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru covered up his ear while he yelled into the phone.

"Look Kagura, Rin is fine………. I have more problems on my hands right now………… I know I promise I'll have her at your house by tomorrow…….. ok? Bye!"

Sesshomaru hung up the phone before Kagura could say anymore. He let out a deep sigh as he looked up at the mob of angry parents standing before him.

Izayoi stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Sesshomaru how could you let them do this to my baby boy?" She looked towards Inuyasha, and then broke into tears.

Inutaisho wrapped his arms around Izayoi in an attempt to calm her down.

"You better have a good explanation for this boy or else I'ma put my foot up your ass. Now tell me what the fuck happened to Inuyasha.

Ginsekai who had been trying to keep her cool up until now, frowned at both Izayoi and Inutaisho.

"Now what a damn minute, don't go blaming Sesshomaru for all this. I'm sure he didn't have shit to do with this other than the fact that he actually tried to help his brother."

"HELP HIM………. HELP HIM HOW? DO YOU SEE MY SON? LOOK AT HIM!" Inutaisho pointed to Inuyasha who was still sitting there not saying a word.

You could see his black eye perfectly now, and he had a cut on his lip, cheek, and forehead. His hair had been cleaned and was now tied back in a ponytail. He had changed into a clean pair of red sweat pants and a tank top.

Shippo sat sleeping in his arms, his right ear had been wrapped up and ointment had been applied to his scratch, but either way you could tell that scratch would become a permanent scar.

Inutaisho walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son tell me who did this. Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha just stared down at Shippo as he pet him softly he completely ignored his father. He didn't feel like being bothered with twenty one questions, he had to get his mind together.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, he hated to admit it but he felt guilty for not getting to the fight earlier to at least prevent Inuyasha from getting beat so badly.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was in her playpen playing with Jaken. She had managed to dress the frog in a ridiculous looking pink dress. She was completely naïve to what had happened to her uncle.

Ginsekai and Izayoi noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention to their questions, so they went over to Inuyasha instead.

While every ones attention seemed to be focused on his brother, Sesshomaru tapped Bankotsu on the leg and motioned for him to follow.

Both boys went upstairs to the bedroom where they finally found piece and quiet. Bankotsu let out a deep sigh and stretched out on Sesshomaru's bed. He looked over at his friend who began pacing the floor.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked even though he knew exactly what Sesshomaru was thinking.

The silver haired boy frowned and walked over to his dresser. He reached in and pulled out an old looking sock.

"I can't believe they actually have the nerve to blame me for what happened."

Sesshomaru dug into the old sock and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth but hesitated in lighting it. Another thought of Kagura passed through his mind. She used to always tell him that smoking would be the death of him and that it would be a shame for Rin to lose her father to something so dense.

Sesshomaru groaned as he stuck the cigarette in his pocket and sat down on Bankotsu's stomach.

"Ouch man, come on." Bankotsu attempted to push Sesshomaru off.

"We got to get back at those Wolf Tribe punks for what they did to my little brother. Normally I'm not the one to pick fights but……. They deserve it."

Bankotsu stopped struggling and nodded his head.

"Man Sessh you should have let me kick Kouga's ass when we were there."

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Ah-Un's cage. He picked up the little snake and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I know but, I don't think Inuyasha would appreciate that you know how self-centered he is. He probably wants to take Kouga out himself."

Bankotsu smiled and "accidentally" pushed Sesshomaru onto the floor. As soon as that happened, the bedroom door swung open and Inuyasha walked in. He closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with them? Why won't they leave me alone?" Inuyasha walked over to his bed and laid a still sleeping Shippo down onto a soft pillow. He then walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and sat down on Bankotsu's stomach.

"Oh come on!"

Sesshomaru got up and looked at Inuyahsa, "They probably think something is wrong with your head, you haven't said anything to them since you got here."

Inuyasha got up off of Bankotsu and walked over to his closet and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a pair of dark red jeans. He dug through the back pocket and pulled out his switch blade. He flicked it open and ran his fingers over the shiny sharp edge.

"You know, it's fucked up. The day I decide to leave my blade home is the day I get into a fight, and you know **_this_** could have come in handy."

Bankotsu laughed and shook head.

"Yea, you would have sliced Kouga in two and then have been put on death row all in the same day. Good thing you **_didn't_** have that blade on you."

Inuyasha frowned, "Yea well, I'ma still get him back for this……..I'm not gonna kill him or nothing…..buuuuut……...I'm gonna make him regret the day he ever met me."

Inuyasha put on an evil face that reminded people of Scarface.

"Say Hello to my little friend." He imitated his favorite cuban gangster, while swinging his blade around.

Sesshomaru shook his head smiling, "Well at least we know you're back to your normal dumb ass self……… Stop swinging that damn blade around before you cut somebody stupid."

Bankotsu got up off the bed and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Yea sooo….. are you going to tell us **_why_** you were fighting Kouga?"

Inuyasha closed his switch blade up and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Oh yea, well you see what had happened was……."

Inuyasha started his whole story of how he was kicked out of class, put into the principle's office, and then got into the fight with Kouga.

He had just gotten to the part where he called Ms. Walrus a blubber butt when the doorbell rang. Seconds later Inutaisho called Sesshomaru downstairs.

"What nooow." The silver haired boy moaned while he descended down the stairs. He really did not want to hear anymore from anybody tonight. But his wishes were lost once he got downstairs and saw a very heated Kagura standing next to the front door.

Kagura stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"I came here for my daughter!" She yelled at Sesshomaru before he could even get a word out. "How dare you hang up on me when you **_knew_** I wanted my daughter home."

She continued yelling and was causing such a disturbance that everybody started to pile around the front door. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed Kagura's arm pulling her outside and closing the door behind them.

Kagura snatched her arm away from Sesshomaru and began her nagging.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME! I TOLD YOU I WANTED RIN HOME BUT YOU DECIDE TO DO THINGS YOUR WAY AND HAD ME RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE NOT KNOWING WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

Sesshomaru frowned, "What do you mean? You knew she was with me. Kagura why are you coming here starting all this shit and in front of my family too. My father already thinks I'm not fit to be a dad. I don't need you around here yelling and acting all crazy. That's just going to prove to him that I'm not."

Kagura pushed Sesshomaru and started yelling again. "WELL YOU **_AREN'T_** FIT TO BE A FATHER! I MEAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR RIN BESIDES SPOIL HER WITH TOYS SHE DOESN'T NEED! WHY DON'T YOU BUY HER SOMETHING THAT SHE DOES NEED! THAT COULD ACTUALLY BE USEFUL TO HER! YOU THINK THAT TURNING HER INTO A SPOILED BRAT IS GOING TO GET HER _ANYWHERE_ IN LIFE!"

Kagura stopped for a second to see what Sesshomaru had to say, but he simply ignored her and took a seat on the steps.

Sesshomaru pulled out the cigarette that he had stuck into his pocket and then he pulled out his lighter. Kagura sat back and watched as he flicked the lighter on and lit the cigarette.

Sesshomaru took a long drag on the cigarette and held the smoke in for a while, before slowly blowing it all out in a huge puff. Kagura noticed Ah-Un was on his shoulders, and watched as the snake hissed lowly before burying its head into Sesshomaru's shirt. It must have been irritated by the smell.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I hope you weren't smoking around Rin."

Sesshomaru let out a small laugh before burning out the cigarette and placing it behind his ear.

"Now you know I wasn't. Matter of fact I haven't had a cigarette in six months. That's the longest I've lasted you know. Too bad I ran out of lollipops today huh?"

Sesshomaru started to laugh, which aggravated Kagura a lot.

"Look Sesshomaru, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I didn't come here to joke around. I want Rin and I want her now!"

The silver haired boy looked back at Kagura and smiled. He slid over just a bit to make room for her to sit down. He patted the spot next to him motioning for her to sit.

"Oh please! I don't have time for this shit. My father is working the night shift and Kanna is out on a date. I have to get home to feed my brothers."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Please…. Kagura just for a little while…... When was the last time we sat down and talked with out getting into a fight? Didn't you say I never want to hear what you have to say? Well now I do want to hear it, and I'm willing to listen if you'll just talk to me."

Kagura hesitated, she was caught off guard by Sesshomaru's sudden tranquility. She walked next to him and took a seat. They were so close that their shoulders were touching and she could smell a mix of his shampoo and the cigarette he had lit.

The two teens sat there for a while, not saying anything. Kagura was just happy to be sitting next to Sesshomaru and he was happy that she had actually complied with wanting to talk to him.

"So…… Go ahead."

Kagura blinked obviously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm ready to hear you out. I want to know what you have to say to me because lately you've been having a lot to say."

The young girl blushed and looked at the ground. I mean how could she tell Sesshomaru, the boy she was still crazy for, that the only reason she had been acting bitchy towards him was because she is jealous. She wanted him back, but her pride wouldn't allow her to tell him that.

Kagura sat there not saying anything, so Sesshomaru decided to start the conversation.

"Do you really mean it?"

Kagura looked up from the ground and at Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Do you really think I'm a bad father? I mean _my_ father already thinks so……… but I really don't care what he thinks. All I care about is what you think………. Because if you don't think that I'm a good enough father for Rin……. Then maybe it **_would _**be best if I just let you have her."

"NO!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention towards Kagura, "No what?"

Kagura let out an annoyed breath, before looking at Sesshomaru and smiling.

"You're not a bad father……. I guess I only told you that because……..I don't know because you're ANNOYING!"

Sesshomaru laughed, "WHAT! **_I'm _**annoying!"

Kagura smiled at him before answering.

"YES YOU'RE ANNOYING! I mean you walk around acting all perfect with your so called _perfect girlfriend_………. and you know, it gets annoying after a while. You never doubt yourself and you think that you can make no mistakes. But, to see you right here, right now, _actually_ being able to question yourself….. is kind of cool. I mean I find you more attractive when you're like this."

Sesshomaru smiled seductively and slid closer to Kagura. "You do?"

Kagura slid closer to Sesshomaru, until she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Yes, I think you're **_so_** much more attractive right now."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagura's waist and gently kissed her neck. "Do you miss being with me Kagura?"

She leaned her head over to give him more access to her neck. "Maybe…."

The silver haired boy smiled, before grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. "Oh, I just figured you'd miss me…….. because I miss you."

Kagura blushed, "So the great fluffy is actually admitting that he misses me? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Sesshomaru laughed and pulled Kagura closer. "Fluffy?... It's been a while since you called me that."

Kagura blushed even more and looked at the ground. Sesshomaru lifted her head up so that they were looking eye to eye….. and he kissed her.

He kissed her passionately and held her tightly as if never wanting to let go. He brushed his tongue across her lips requesting entrance to her mouth. Kagura without hesitating opened her mouth and began battling tongues with Sesshomaru.

She wrapped her arms around his neck making sure to run her fingers through his beautiful silver hair, which she had been dying to touch for so long.

Ah-Un let out a low hiss and rested his head on Kagura's shoulder while his owner continued his little make out session.

Neither of the teens budged even when the front door swung open and Inuyasha stepped out talking very fast.

"Aye yo Sesshomaru, Koura just called a while ago and said she was coming over, she should be here annyyyyyyy ooooohhhh……ummm I can see you're busy soooo…never mind." Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked back into the house.

Sesshomaru and Kagura didn't seem to notice that he had even said anything. Kagura moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth, she had been waiting so long for this….. and Sesshomaru had to admit that he had been longing to hold Kagura like this for a while now too.

The kiss seemed like it was going to last forever. That is until they were interrupted by a voice even more disrupting than Inuyasha's and that is the voice of Koura.

"SESSHY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from Kagura and stood up, knocking her to the ground.

"OUCH!"

Kagura stood up off the ground and glared at Sesshomaru who was wiping his mouth.

"Ko….Koura umm I can explain…..I" Sesshomaru stuttered through his sentence not sure of what to say. Never before had the usually laid back teen, been so lost for words.

"Save it, I don't even want to hear it. I come here to see if you're ok because I heard about the fight at school and here you are kissing on that….that tomboy!" Koura turned around and walked away with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru began to run after her but was stopped by Kagura who grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru…… let her go. She is **_not_** the right girl for you."

He looked at her and then back towards where Koura had ran off, before pulling his hand away.

"Kagura……I'm sorry but this was a mistake. That kiss shouldn't have happened."

Sesshomaru took one last look at Kagura, and then ran off after Koura.

Kagura sat there in disbelief.

"……….A mistake………so he didn't really mean what he said. It was all a lie. A FUCKING LIE!...THAT BASTARD……WELL LET'S SEE HOW HE LIKES IT, BECAUSE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIS DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

Kagura walked slowly back into the house, making sure to keep her composure. She picked up Rin from the playpen and said her goodbyes to everyone in the house, before leaving. No one seemed to notice the light tears that fell from her eyes.

No one but Inuyasha, he had seen the kiss between Sesshomaru and Kagura and knew he should have stopped it, but he didn't. Inuyasha liked Kagura better than Koura, but this was none of his business, he had his own relationship problems to deal with.

Inuyasha turned and watched as Bankotsu and Kikyo sat on the couch making out. He had managed to get his dad to leave him alone for the rest of the night, in hopes that he could get the time to think.

But he couldn't think with his ex over there French kissing on Bankotsu. Inuyasha frowned and clenched his teeth together to keep from losing his temper……..wow he could really use a piece of gum right now.

The golden eyed boy got up and walked into the kitchen to look for a stick of gum or some taffy. Once he got in there, he noticed Kagome sitting at the table by herself.

"Damn…….she hasn't said anything all night. I guess she must really feel responsibleforwhat happened today."

Inuyasha walked over to the table silently, and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Hey…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, it was obvious that she had been crying. She managed to give him a weak smile though.

"Hey…."

They both sat there for a while, not saying a word. Kagome let out a weak sigh and began biting her nails. Inuyasha frowned and grabbed her hand.

"I hate it when you bite your nails……… You know I like my girl with long pretty finger nails."

Kagome looked at her hands and then looked at Inuyasha. She stared at him for a minute, before throwing her arms around his neck, and crying into his chest.

"INUYASHA……… I'M SOOO SORRY THIS IS ALL OF MY FAULT!"

Inuyasha frowned and pulled Kagome away. He placed both of his hands on each side of her cheek, and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome……..I don't blame you for this. Stop crying. What happened out there was bound to happen one of these days. There was just too much tension between me and Kouga. So don't go blaming yourself for this."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a light kiss on her lips.

"You know I hate it when a girl cries in front of me."

Kagome smiled happily and hugged Inuyasha. She let out a soft yawn.

"Come on lets go into the living room." Inuyasha led Kagome by her hand into the living room and sat down on the love seat. He pulled Kagome into his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"You should rest it's been a busy day today."

Kagome listened and cuddled into Inuyasha's arms before peacefully falling to sleep.

The golden eyed teen smiled softly as he looked down at Kagome's face. He then looked over to Kikyo, who had fallen asleep in Bankotsu's arms. Bankotsu had his nose buried in Kikyo's hair and his legs were wrapped tightly around hers, was sleeping soundly too.

Inuyasha frowned, he wished that he could have both Kikyo **_and _**Kagome sleeping in his arms.

The young teen let out a huge yawn and laid his head against the soft sofa cushion. He slowly closed his eyes and recalled today's events. He began to fall into a deep sleep, but not before mumbling his final threat.

"I'll get you back for this…….Kouga!"

TBC………

**Ok I didn't like the last ending I put up there so I deleted it.Well what do you think………poor Kagura, I know. But things will look up for her later on in the story. Please review. The last reviews I got were great and some people mentioned that they wanted to see more Kagura and Sesshomaru action, so tell me if I did good or not. **

**Inuyasha is back to his normal self it seems. Funny how that happens, one second you're pissed off, and the next minute you're all back to normal. O well I'm the same way………. So until next time ppl. **


	5. AN Good news not bad

**A/N: Ok srry for the long long wait but I've been busy….I do have a life people…**

**But sorry again, my next chapter will be up very soon, as a matter of fact I am almost done with it. But I need help…. I don't want to spoil this part but I am thinking about giving Kagura a boyfriend in order to make Sesshoumaru jealous….you know…but I need help with choosing who…. **

**I want to bring Hiten into the story…I don't really know what he would bring to the story but he is one of my favorite characters and for some reason I think he would be cute with Kagura.**

**But on the other hand I am also thinking about pairing Kagura with one of Kouga's brothers either Ginta or Hakkaku….. That would bring a lot of drama into the story and will eventually lead up to the whole Kouga hating Kagura thing which somebody mentioned in one of the reviews…..**

**Yea but I am still stuck on that Hiten thing….so I'll let the readers choose. Pls send in a review or email to me about who you would like Kagura to be paired with ….majority will rule and then I will hurry up and finish this chapter.**

**THANKS PPL ! The most I need is five votes on one person and that will be my final choice…..Once again GOMEN for the long wait. But just give me a few more days and you all will have what you want.**


	6. The Problem with Planning

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I been busy at school (trying to avoid having to go to summer school). So that and plus a little bit of laziness is what took me so long to continue. But thanks for the reviews and here is my next chapter.**

**Oh yea and Majority ruled…so the winner is….HITEN!(Duh) Hm…. I had to do a lot of thinking to find out what he could bring to the story but I finally got it…. So don't worry people… there will still be a lot of drama!**

**Here is a profile for Hiten.**

**Hiten:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 135lbs**

**Grade: 11th**

**Family: Manten- little brother **

**Souten- little sister**

**School Status: Star of boy's soccer team, 11th grade pretty boy and pretty smart. He is very picky when it comes to girls and he always looks out for his little brother.**

**Friends: A gang that calls themselves the Thunder bros…. (Consists of all boys)**

**Personality: Conceited and charming. He is the leader of the Thunder bros. so he is pretty bossy. He is known to get very angry at his little brother for doing anything remotely stupid but does sometimes show his soft side towards the younger sibling. He doesn't think much of his little sister because though she is young she is always off doing her own thing being the independent girl that she is but he does acknowledge her when she is around.**

**Image: He always has his hair in a long braid and he wears casual blue jeans with a white tank top and a red leather jacket thrown on top. His jacket collar is always pulled up around his neck and he always wears red timberland boots.**

**Pets: A baby Komodo dragon named Kaminari Ryuu (Thunder Dragon). Hiten is very protective of his rare pet and always makes sure that it is taken care of. **

**Chapter 4: The problem with Planning….**

The next day at school was nothing but a lot of gossip. From the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha, to everyone somehow finding out about the kiss between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, news spread fast around that school.

Inuyasha sat on a bench in front of the school. He was dressed in a red Sean John sweatshirt hoodie, with the matching red sweat pants and a pair of red and white Jordan's.

He had a red and white hat pulled low over his eyes so it was hard to see his black eye and the cut that was still on his forehead.

The cut on his lip was barely visible, thanks to Kikyo, and a white band aide was placed over the cut on his cheek. A lot of girls approached him saying that the "Nelly" look was cute on him.

Shippo was sleeping in his gym bag which was placed next to the bench. His little ear was still wrapped up and with the scratch on his nose, he looked a little fierce.

Inuyahsa sighed as he looked up to see a group of people surrounding him. These were most of the kids who thought he would have won the fight if Kouga's brothers hadn't of shown up.

"Yo Inuyasha, I know you're going to get back at Kouga for this…"

"Yeah, and if you need my help I got your back man…."

"Yup, kick his ass for me too Iuyasha…"

Inuyasha frowned at all of them. A lot of people were shouting out that they had his back but he had seen most of these kids in the crowd yesterday and neither one of them tried to help when Kouga's brothers had jumped on him.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha growling now at a group of girls who all started piling around him. One girl actually had the nerve to grab Inuyasha's chin, pulling his head up so she could examine his face.

"Aww, you poor baby….Kouga is such a jerk…."

"Yeah, you know Inuyasha if I were your girlfriend none of this would have happened…"

"Yeah Inuyasha, _**I** _would have never let that bully jump on you like that…"

The silvered haired boy frowned as he tried to shake his head out of the girl's grip. Kagome having had enough jumped up off the bench.

"ENOUGH! WILL YOU ALL JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE **_MY _**BOYFRIEND THE HELL ALONE!"

Everyone, seeing the steam that seemed to be rising off of Kagome decided that they had bothered Inuyasha enough and decided to walk away, most of the girls throwing angry scowls at Kagome before leaving.

Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and was about to calm down Kagome until he heard an alarming voice call to him.

"HEY…. INUYASHA!"

The golden eyed boy turned around just in time to see Jakotsu run up and wrap his arms around his neck.

"OH MY POOR BABY….are you ok….that damn Kouga, wait till I get my hands on him…sorry I couldn't spend the night at your house yesterday like Bankotsu did….the lucky bastard….but I was busy…could you ever forgive me?"

Jakotsu said all of this while rubbing his cheek against Inuyasha's face in a loving manner.

Kagome became distracted as Sango ran up to her with Miroku following close behind. She waved to her best friend, leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself against the love sick Jakotsu.

"Hey Sango. What's Up?"

Sango smiled at Kagome and then turned and growled at Miroku who stopped beside her to catch his breath.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get rid of this trash that's been following me around."

Both girls giggled as Miroku looked up and blushed at his suppose to be girlfriend.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Sango rolled her eyes, ignoring his question and grabbed onto Kagome's arm.

"So how's things been going with you and Inuyasha since yesterday, you looked real upset when I left to go home last night."

Kagome smiled as she turned around and saw her boyfriend being chased through the school parking lot by Jakotsu. He had his hand on his head trying to keep his hat from flying off.

"Everything is just fine between us, but I guess that's the least I can say for you and Miroku….Why are you so mad at him anyway?"

Sango looked at her best friend as if she was crazy.

"As if you don't already know….Well first off..."

"…Oh come on, you aren't going to tell her everything… are you?"

Sango turned and glared at Miroku who had rudely cut her off.

"Why are you still standing here?"

Miroku sighed and walked towards Inuyasha and Jakotsu who were know wrestling on the concrete. Jakotsu seemed to be having a lot more fun than Inuyasha who was trying his best to get up and run.

Kagome turned to look at her friend.

"Wow…aren't you being a little harsh on him Sango?"

Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Please you wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position….anyway I'm just playing, you know I'm going to forgive him. I just want him to sweat a little…..So any who… like I was saying…"

Sango went on telling Kagome why she was mad at Miroku in the first place.

**Meanwhile….**

Sesshoumaru stood in the gym boxing ring ducking and dodging punches that were being thrown at him by his opponent who at the time was Mukotsu.

They were having early morning practice with the boxing club. Bankotsu who was the referee of this fight, stood in the ring watching both fighters carefully.

Sesshoumaru bounced around like a pro in silver and gold trunks with gold boxing gloves and silver and gold shoes.

Mukotsu being heavy set and a little slow tried his best to keep up with the fast boy.

He was dressed in purple and violet trunks with purple boxing gloves and violet and purple shoes. Mukotsu threw many punches at Sesshoumaru only to have most of them be easily dodged.

But it's not that he's a terrible boxer, it's just that Sesshoumaru was too fast for him. Though, when he did land a punch it did a lot of damage since he was really heavy handed.

The rest of the boxing club stood outside of the ring, most of them cheering for Sesshoumaru. The coach stood to the side keeping score of the fight.

Mukotsu was in the lead since he was able to land a lot more punches than Sesshoumaru who was just bouncing around.

"COME ON SESSH-MAN THROW A PUNCH!"

"YEAH YOU ALREADY GOT MUKOTSU TIRED…FINISH HIM OFF!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the comments coming from the side line and continued to hop around until the boxing ring bell rung signaling the end of the fourth round.

He sighed as he walked over to his corner and sat down on a stool. Bankotsu walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him some water.

"Aye man…you alright. It seems like you're distracted. I mean all you're doing is hopping around."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he spit the water into a bucket and leaned his head back against the ropes.

"Nothing's wrong…..so when is this practice over."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, there was definitely something his friend wasn't telling him but he decided not to press it too early in the morning.

"We got about another half an hour so after this match it should be about time to go. You've got two rounds left so just ease up until then…… Wow, did Koura wear you out that much last night. I guess she must have forgiven you…huh?"

Bankotsu laughed at his own joke trying to lighten up the mood. Sesshoumaru stood up and bit down on his mouthpiece as the bell signaling the beginning of the fifth round begun.

"Yea… whatever…"

Cheering came from the sidelines as Sesshoumaru and Mukotsu walked to the center of the ring. Mukotsu grinned wickedly, comments from some of his peers had boost his ego and he knew that his chances of winning were great since Sesshoumaru's head didn't seem to be anywhere in the ring.

Even the instructor said he had a good chance of winning which was surprising since everyone knew that Sesshoumaru was the coach's favorite.

Mukotsu chuckled with excitement as he thought about all the praise he would be getting for beating Sesshoumaru. Even though this was just a practice match and would most likely mean nothing in the book, the thought still excited him.

"I guess I should take it easy this round. No need in getting all worked up when I'm in the lead anyway…..Yeah then I guess it's time for a little taunting."

Mukotsu smiled as he dropped his defensive position and began to slowly back away from Sesshoumaru. The silver haired boy lifted an eyebrow as he watched Mukotsu retreat.

His opponent saw this and laughed.

"Oh don't mind me…you can keep hopping around the ring if ya want. I mean I might as well save my energy for my next…worthy opponent."

The handsome boy growled at the comment. Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru was probably the best boxer in this club, although he didn't favor this sport as much as he favored football. He knew what Mukotsu was up to and he didn't like it.

He had actually considered just easing his way through the rest of the fight and letting his opponent win so he could leave early. But those plans were starting to fade quickly as Mukostu continued on with his little taunting session.

"Ya know Sessh-man….you should just lie down and let the ref count you out… I mean the way this fight is going…. You couldn't win even if you wanted to…"

That was it, not only was Mukotsu acting like an idiot but he was also insulting Sesshoumaru's skills.

"That's it…"

Sesshoumaru walked towards his opponent with that certain look in his eyes that everyone seemed to notice except Mukotsu.

Bankotsu looked at his friend and then towards his brother.

"Uh Oh…this can't be good."

Mukotsu continued to laugh even as Sesshoumaru got closer to him. He saw the look on silver head's face and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a hard right hook caught him square on his cheek.

All the kids on the sideline including the coach began to go wild as Sesshoumaru began to throw punch after punch connecting with his opponents face and stomach. This is exactly what they all had been waiting for since the both boys had stepped into the ring.

Bankotsu stared at his brother who was trying his best to protect his sensitive stomach. But this only gave Sesshoumaru the opportunity to attack his face.

"Dang….."

He was starting to feel a little sorry for his brother who was now pressed up against the ropes.

He walked up and pulled Sesshoumaru back which allowed Mukotsu to fall to the floor. Bankotsu told his friend to step back as he leaned down to check on his fallen brother.

"DAMN Mukotstu….you got knocked the……"

"SHUT UP!"

He laughed at Mukotsu's sudden flash of anger.

"I told you about getting Sessh mad. You probably would have won if you'd kept your big mouth shut….now I think you should just throw in the towel."

Mukotsu looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"NO! I'm not going to lose…."

Bankotsu stood up and continued to look at his brother.

"Fine suit yourself…..1…..2……3…4…..5678910. KNOCK OUT!"

Bankotsu sped up the count before his brother had a chance to stand up and take another beating. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and lifted it into the air signaling his victory.

"THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION……..SESSH-MAN!"

Sesshoumaru grinned as he walked over to the sideline to get the score from the coach.

"Aww man….Noooo I was soo close…"

Bankotsu broke out laughing as his brother continued to lie on the floor whining.

After a few more seconds he helped Mukotsu to his feet and had him knock gloves with Sesshoumaru who was grinning wickedly.

"Nice fight…I actually thought you were going to beat me."

Mukotsu noticed every inch of sarcasm in Sesshoumaru's words which only made him feel worse.

"Aww…cheer up. There's always next time."

Bankotsu pat his brother on the back in a loving way, before smacking him on the back of the head and telling him to hit the showers.

Sesshoumaru finished talking with the coach and then walked off to the locker rooms. Bankotsu followed behind, he wanted to get hurry up and grab his things so he could go meet up with Kikyo.

**After Showers:**

Bankotsu stood outside of the locker rooms arguing with his still upset brother about the fast count he made during the match. When Sesshoumaru finally came out of the locker rooms Bankotsu waved his brother off and told him that they'd argue later.

Sesshoumaru walked to the gym door that led out side to the field. The girl and boy's soccer team were having practice each on one side of the field. A few of the football players were standing around talking with some of the cheerleaders.

They had about another hour and forty five minutes before school actually started so the kids who were early or had early morning practice had a little more time to sit around and hang out.

Bankotsu ran over to a small building located next to the tennis field. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Kikyo who was holding a bow and arrow in her hand signaling that she was teaching a few kids inside. Bankotsu gave her a light kiss on the lips and walked into the building with her.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the bleachers and spotted a few of his football teammates joking around Suikotsu sat behind them laughing with some of the tenth graders. Although they were in a younger grade then him, he always was one who worked well with kids.

Sesshoumaru looked around and didn't see Koura anywhere.

"Funny how she's the coach of the cheerleading squad but she never shows up for their morning practice."

Suikotsu looked up and called Sesshoumaru over. He didn't have anything better to do so Sesshoumaru decided to sit down and watch the soccer team practice for a little while.

On the girl's side of the field a practice game was about to start and the coaches were arguing about whether the boy's or girl's team should have full use of the field. But after some insults and a few curse words were exchanged they finally agreed to have the boy's and girl's team play together.

Kagura was chosen as the captain of team one so now the coaches were arguing over who should be captain of team two.

Kagura sighed as the coaches continued to disagree, she really didn't care who was captain of the other team because she already knew that her team would most likely win. She kicked the soccer ball around, balancing it on her head and then back and forth between her feet making sure that it never touched the ground.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bleachers with a few of his teammates. His head was turned towards her but she wasn't sure if he was looking at her or not, either way she chose not to look towards him.

She planned on going through with her threat of not allowing him to see Rin.

Slowly but surely she felt that she was starting to get over her ex. She was even thinking about rebuilding her dating life and finding a new boyfriend and Kagura already knew who would be her first choice.

She blushed as her eyes locked with the star player of the boy's soccer team. Red eyes met violet ones and the boy stood up smiling. Kagura loved the way his long braid fell just below his waist.

"Hiten…"

Kagura hadn't noticed that she'd spoken his name up until he was standing face to face with her. She stopped bouncing the soccer ball and looked up at him.

"What's up?"

Her face was burning red while she waited for him to answer her question. Hiten smiled and took the ball from Kagura's hands.

"I'm just waiting for you to pick you're team so we can start this game."

Kagura blinked confused, she had forgotten all about the soccer game after getting lost in her thoughts and she hadn't noticed that the coaches had chosen Hiten as captain of team two.

"Oh, so you're my opponent?"

Hiten smirked before handing the ball back to Kagura and laughing.

"I hope you don't have a problem with that."

Kagura laughed too before pushing pass Hiten and standing in front of the group of kids who were still waiting to get picked.

"Oh…there's no problem at all, I was just hoping that I'd get a lot more of a challenge."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. He smiled and walked up beside Kagura, leaning close to her ear.

"You know….I like your style, me and you should hang out sometime."

She blushed and shoved the soccer ball back into Hiten's hands.

"Whatever…let's just get this game started, you choose first."

The red eyed boy smirked before looking over the people he had to choose from. He spotted his first choice in the back of the crowd smiling.

"Get up here Manten."

The boy grinned widely before running to stand next to Hiten. He wasn't that tall and he was kind of chubby. To tell you the truth he would most likely hinder Hiten's team than help it.

But no one was surprised as to why Hiten chose such a lame player everyone knew that he always looked out for his younger brother. That was part of the reason why Manten was even on the boy's soccer team.

Kagura was next to pick her teammate and she only picked the best, friend or not.

Hiten took note of that and he certainly liked what he saw, Kagura was definitely a girl that he found impressive.

Once the teams were chosen, the game went down. Kagura's team won the coin toss so they received the ball first.

Kagura was able to get the ball down the field, pass a few players including Hiten and to the goal making a quick first score for her team.

She made sure to purposely bump into Hiten before handing the ball over to his team and Hiten made sure to take a good look at her backside before kicking the ball off down the field.

He intentionally slowed down though, allowing Kagura to catch up with him before he made it to the goal. She played very close defense which is exactly what Hiten wanted.

They continued to flirt up and down the field, when Kagura had the ball Hiten played close defense and would sometimes purposely push up against her even though the referee would call it out as a foul.

The rest of the players on the field were basically there to cover up Kagura and Hiten's real intentions for playing such intense defense.

Nobody else seemed to notice their flirting but one person did and although he hated to admit it he felt a tinge of jealousy inside.

Sesshoumaru tapped Suikotsu on the shoulder and pointed towards Hiten.

"Aye, who's that kid over there?"

Suikotsu turned in the direction that Sesshoumaru was pointing and immediately recognized the boy he was pointing at.

"Oh, that's that kid from the Thunder bros gang…you know the ones who have that beef with Kouga's crew."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Yea, I remember him now. He was the one who fought Kouga's brother that time, right?"

"Yea, so what's up? Why you so interested in him now?"

Sesshoumaru sucked his teeth and looked back towards the field.

"Man, ain't nobody worried about him. I was just wondering………is something up with him and Kagura?"

Suikotsu smiled and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Not that I know of…..but it sure does look like it."

The silvered haired boy frowned as he watched Hiten purposely trip over his own feet so that he could fall on top of Kagura.

"Yo, Suikotsu…….you got a lollipop or something?"

"Nah man, sorry."

Sesshoumaru let out deep sigh and turned his attention back towards the soccer field.

**Three hours later:**

Inuysha was sitting in the back of his math class, bored as usual. Normally he would have found a reason to get kicked out of class just so he could wander the hallways, but he didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught by Principle Suite.

Miroku sat in front of him with his head on his desk, he was still upset that Sango hadn't forgiven him yet.

Inuyasha stared up at the school clock, it was 11:00 and the bell for lunch would ring in about nine minutes.

The teacher wrote a homework assignment on the board and began to explain it to the class

Inuyasha looked down at a piece of paper which was supposed to be used for his notes instead it was full of little sketches and threats that he signaled towards Kouga.

He knew that he wanted a rematch against Kouga but first he had to get the wolf tribe leader's attention and he knew exactly how he would do it. He had a plan that would spark the attention of not only Kouga but the whole wolf tribe.

He wasn't going to do anything to drastic but being the trouble-maker that he is, he wanted to have a little fun before his rematch fight.

Inuyasha wrote a message on his paper, tapped Miroku on the shoulder and dropped the note on his friend's desk.

Miroku lifted his head off of the desk and looked down at the paper. He picked it up and smiled as he saw the little pictures drawn all over. He started laughing after reading the message and he turned to look at Inuyasha.

"So you really gonna go through with that little plan of yours?"

Inuyasha smiled proudly at his friend.

"Hell yeah….why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, I just figured you'd just fight him and get it over with. I didn't know you would go out of your way for all this."

Inuyasha started laughing.

"Yeah and I plan on having a little back up….you know that kid Hiten? He doesn't like Kouga either and he said that he'll help me with this little prank we're gonna pull."

Miroku shook his head while he smiled at his friend.

"So you got everything planned out, huh?"

Inuyasha sat back in his seat.

"I sure do…."

"….Well then Inuyasha, since you seem to have everything planned out tell me….what will you do next after I kick you and Miroku out of my class."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled at the teacher who had sat back and listened to the whole conversation between him and his friend.

"Well, I guess I plan on going to lunch."

As soon as that was said the bell for lunch rang and everybody laughed at Inuyasha's accurate timing.

The sly golden eyed boy stood and walked out of the door with a laughing Miroku behind him.

**After School:**

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway with Koura attached to his arm. She was talking about some nonsense that happened between her and some other chick, but he really wasn't listening.

He was on his way to football practice and Koura was on her way to cheerleading practice.

Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead the hallways were clear except for two people who were pressed up against the lockers on the far end of the hallway.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and didn't think much of it until Koura pulled him into a nearby deserted classroom.

He frowned at his girlfriend who stuck her head outside of the classroom door and muttered something to him.

"…Sesshy….look at that couple down there…is that who I think it is?"

Koura began to giggle uncontrollably as Sesshoumaru looked outside of the door at the two people who were still pressed up against the lockers making out.

The silver haired boy could not control the growl that escaped his lips when he recognized the girl whose back was against the lockers.

"Kagura?"

"Eww…why would _anybody _want to kiss that tomboy?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy who was kissing on his ex and frowned when he noticed that it was the same kid who she was flirting with at soccer practice.

"See Sesshy…I told you she was a whore. Just last night she was kissing you and now today she's already pressed up against another boy."

Koura turned around and smiled proudly at her boyfriend. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you have to say about that?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his girlfriend and sighed.

"I need a cigarette…."

**TBC….**

**Well there's the end of that chapter….It seems a little short to me but don't worry ppl my next chapter will answer a lot more questions. **

**And if you are confused about the Inu gang's school schedule I just want to say that it is sort of based upon my school's schedule. See school begins at 9:00am for them and ends somewhere around 3:30pm and I remember that when I was on the basketball team we had to show up to school early for early morning practice and so that is where I got the idea that they're school should have early morning practice for their sport's teams. Let's say somewhere around 6:00 or 7:00am is when they start……any who….I just wanted to say that so no one would be confused…**

**So….now that the school year is coming to an end (for me that is)…I will be able to get my chapters up much more quickly. **

**In the next chapter you will find out about Inuyasha's little plan and don't hype yourselves and think that Inuyasha's gonna kill somebody…no he's just gonna do some trouble making…I got the idea from a T.V. show and sort from my brother and his behavior…. **

**And as for Sesshoumaru…well he's going to go talk to someone about his situation with Kagura… actually he's gonna talk to a few ppl…who?…well you're going to have to wait and find out because there is definitely goin to be some Drama in the next chapter….So until next time ppl….. review…**


	7. The problem with Secrets

**Ok here it is...my next chapter...I threw a little humor into the mix and Sesshoumaru is a little OOC but you should still enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: The problem with secrets...**

"And so then Koura was all like...SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT! And then I said, I need a cigarette...and now here I am."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his bed where his snake sat curled up. His little head sat on a few pillows that were propped up so he could have a good view of his owner. His red eyes followed Sesshoumaru as he paced the bedroom with a cigarette stuck in his mouth, debating on whether or not he should light it.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Ah-Un let out a low hiss.

"Well yeah that's easy for you to say, I mean you don't have a baby momma...well except for that incident with the snake next door but that doesn't count...I mean I don't know why this is affecting me like this...I never cared before about who Kagura hung out with...but this was different I mean that guy was all over her, it was disgusting..."

The silver haired boy turned back to his snake who had lifted its head from where it rested against the pillows.

Sesshoumaru stared curiously at his Ah-Un, he was a little freaked out about the fact that he was actually talking to the animal but Bankotsu wasn't around and he didn't have any idea who else he could talk to.

He tilted his head to the side as he waited for a reply from his pet. But all Ah-Un did was curl up tight and bury his head into the bed as if to block out any sound coming from his owner. Sesshoumaru frowned in disbelief.

"Oh, so it's like that huh, I don't get no hiss or nothing...what about all the times when I helped you out...remember...when you accidently swallowed that toy rat...who was the one to take you to the vet...ME that's who and not once did I turn my back on you."

Ah-Un kept his head down and let out a low hiss which sounded more like an annoyed sigh.

He only lifted his head when the door to the bedroom cracked open and Inuyasha poked his head in, not sure whether it was safe to enter.

"Umm...snake boy...who are you talking to?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as his snake let out a loud hiss, slid off the bed and quickly made its way out the door.

Inuyasha watched as Ah-Un slid past his feet in a desperate escape. He then turned his attention back towards his brother who was now laying on his bed, tapping rhythmically on the cigarette placed between his lips.

"Aye Inuyasha, you still like Bankotsu's girl...don't you?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened at the suddenly random question as a light blush appeared across his cheeks.

"Wha...What do you mean, I'm with Kagome now."

Sesshoumaru propped himself onto his elbows and looked towards his younger brother.

"Yeah, I know but you still like Kikyo too, right?"

The younger sibling frowned, he didn't understand what Sesshoumaru was trying to get at.

"Look, I don't see your point in bringing this up...So what if I still like Kikyo, what the hell does it have to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he stood up from the bed. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and smacked Inuyasha across the face with it before casually tossing it back in place.

"No need to be rude little brother, this Sesshoumaru was just trying to ask you a question."

Inuyasha quickly recovered from the light blow to his head and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, well what the hell do you want to ask me and don't start with that 'This Sesshoumaru' crap you always do, I hate that."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger brother before continuing with his question.

"So like this Sessh...I mean like _I _was saying, when you first saw Kikyo kissing Bankotsu, how did you react?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped in awe, was his brother really asking him for advice or was he just finding a new way to annoy him? Why would he ask him about something like this? What was his reason for it? He had to admit he always thought it would be him who went to Sesshoumaru for advice if the time ever came.

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth still open, his brain seemed to shut down for a second, until he heard a banging sound inside of his head.

Sesshoumaru stood next to Inuyasha with his shoulders slightly slouched as he repeatedly knocked on his little brother's head.

"Did you hear me? Hello?...Hellloooo...Is anybody in there?"

The younger sibling growled before smacking Sesshoumaru's hand away and tackling the taller boy to the ground. The two brothers rolled about on the bedroom floor, each trying to wrestle the other one into submission.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he pondered about how this conversation had turned into a sudden wrestling match. He grinned as he reached to grab for his brother's neck and prepare him for a choke slam, but Inuyasha weaseled his way around him and grabbed the older boy's arm, twisting it roughly behind his back.

"I don't get it, what do you care about me and Kikyo anyway? You never seemed to care before."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, lifting Inuyasha onto his back. He winced at the pressure applied to his arm but still found the strength to flip Inuyasha onto the ground in front of him.

Inuyasha flipped over Sesshoumaru with a loud yell and slammed to the floor, landing hard on his back.

He sat in a daze for a second and was about to jump back up, but before the youngest had time to react Sesshoumaru grabbed him into a full nelson and lifted him off the ground.

Inuyasha struggled in his grip, insulting and cursing his brother. Sesshoumaru laughed as he tightened his hold on Inuyasha.

"Hey, you ever notice that the only time we really talk to each other like brothers, is when we fight.?"

Inuyasha stopped struggling for a moment and let his body fall limp as he thought about what his brother just said. He bit his bottom lip as he thought hard on it.

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"I wonder why we gotta fight in order to have a real conversation?"

"Hmm...I don't really know."

Both brother's shrugged their shoulders and continued on with their little struggle.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he realized how quick that conversation got old.

He looked down towards Inuyasha.

"Well anyway...to tell you the truth, I really don't give a damn about you or your relationship problems. I only asked you that question because I needed to find out something for myself."

The younger sibling once again stopped struggling as he lifted his head to smirk at his older brother.

"Oh I get it, this is about Kagura, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he once again tightened his grip on Inuyasha making the boy yelp in pain.

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with Kagura?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he struggled painfully to get out of Sesshoumaru's hands. His escape seemed futile so he quickly came up with a different plan.

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE BOY KAGURA'S DATING. HIS NAME IS HITEN, HE'S STAR OF THE SOCCER TEAM, I KNOW WHERE HE LIVES, I KNOW WHAT HE'S ABOUT...I EVEN KNOW HIS BLOOD TYPE!"

Sesshoumaru completely dropped his guard at his brother's sudden outburst giving Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to finally break out of the full nelson.

He rubbed his sore arms before turning around and angrily tackling his brother.

This time both boys crashed down onto Sesshoumaru's bed and continued to wrestle, but with much more aggression than before.

Neither boy let up, even after the door bell rang and a pair of foot steps came walking up the steps.

Their bedroom door flung open without so much as a knock and Inutaisho walked in with a smile on his face, but his smile slowly faded as he stared at the sight ahead of him.

He watched as both his boys fought each other like mad men.

Sesshoumaru sat on his knees above Inuyasha with a maniac look in his eyes. He had a pillow smothered over Inuyasha's face and it didn't look like he was going to pull off anytime soon.

Meanwhile Inuyasha lay beneath him with his hands gripped tightly on Sesshoumaru's wrists. One of his feet were kicking against the older boy's chest while the other one was pressed firmly against Sesshoumaru's cheek as he attempted to push the pillow off of his face.

Sesshoumaru still had the cigarette placed between his lips, trying to keep it away from Inuyasha's foot.

Inutaisho continued to stare at his sons not sure what to make of the situation, but it sure was a funny sight to see Inuyasha in such a twisted body position and Sesshoumaru with a foot pressed against his face.

He began to laugh, that is until he heard a muffled cry come from Inuyasha whose face was still under the pillow.

Inutaisho blinked for a second and quickly ran over to the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, lifting his eldest son off the bed and off of his little brother.

Inuyasha pushed the pillow off his face and gasped for air before rolling off the bed and falling sloppily on the floor.

"YOU CRAZY IDIOT, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Sesshoumaru who was still being held off the ground by Inutaisho, kicked his feet and tried to push his father's hands away, but the elder's strength proved to still be too much for the first born.

Inuyasha stood to his feet and got ready to attack Sesshoumaru again, but a tight grip on his shoulder stopped him from doing it.

He turned around and was greeted by a big smile from Miroku. Jakotsu and Renkotsu stood behind him.

Jakotsu had an excited look on his face, while Renkotsu stared confused at Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"HIII INUYASHA!"

"Yo..."

The silver haired boy grinned at Miroku, before pushing his hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah guys, hey...I'll be with you in a minute...I just gotta handle something real quick."

Inuyasha turned back towards Sesshoumaru ready to finish their wrestling match, only to find his opponent being carried out of the room by his father.

"Hey, where you going?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha as his father sat him on his feet in the hallway and began to close the door.

"Ask him...", was all Sesshoumaru was able to say as the bedroom door closed in his face.

Inuyasha stared at the door for a second, before turning his attention back to the people standing in his room.

"Ok, well then...Back to the plan I guess...umm... by the way...where's Hiten?"

Miroku snapped his finger as if he were just remembering something.

"Oh yeah, he cancelled at the last minute, I think he said he had a date or something..."

Inuyasha frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damn, that means we're one man short...well not really."

The silver haired boy adverted his attention to Jakotsu who responded with a large smile.

"Who invited you here?"

Jakotsu walked toward Inuyasha and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well I over heard Miroku talking to Renkotsu about your little plan and I thought I might help. After all I did say I would get Kouga for what he did to you and plus why would I pass up the chance to spend some quality time with you in your own room."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he gently pulled away from Jakotsu and moved towards Miroku.

"Oook...I guess you'll have to do for now...any who back to the plan."

**Meanwhile:**

"And so then Inuyasha was all like...WHY DO YOU CARE!...and then I said this Sesshoumaru doesn't really care, I was just asking a question. And then he tackled me and we started fighting."

Inutaisho sat on the living room couch as he listened to his son's story with amusement.

Ah-Un, who had found his way downstairs, sat to his right and Shippo who had recently been sleeping on the couch, stood to his feet and began to stretch.

The young pup looked towards Sesshoumaru, then jumped off the couch and ran up stairs to Inuyasha's room.

Sesshoumaru finished his side of the story and walked over to the couch. He picked up Ah-Un and wrapped the sleeping snake gently around his neck. Inutaisho looked toward his son and lazily collapsed against the couch as he grabbed the remote and began to flip through the television channels.

"Sounds like you're having problems with Kagura..."

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor in front of the couch as he frowned at his father.

"Why does everybody think that this has anything to do with Kagura! What do I care if she has a boyfriend, it's not like he can ever replace me...I mean Kagura can't find anyone better then me...look at me...I'm Sesshoumaru. How many other Sesshoumaru's out there are half as good as me? Huh...name one."

Inutaisho stared at Sesshoumaru with a bored look on his face and then turned his attention back to the t.v.

"That's exactly the same thing I said about your mother when we broke up and that was just barely a year after you were born. Now just about seventeen years later, she's still single and you want to know why?... because there's nobody out there half as good as me? But Kagura I bet can find someone better than you and you want to know why?... because you're not as good as me."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to look bored as he stared up at his father.

"What are you talking about...mom's not single she has a boyfriend, but that's not the point because..."

Before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence, Inutaisho stood to his feet and pulled his eldest up with him by the collar of his shirt.

"What? When did she get a boyfriend..."

The young boy raised an eyebrow as he looked at his father.

"I thought you knew...she's been dating this loser for like two months now, but I doubt that he'll make it pass the third month...Anyway what do you mean I'm not as good as you...you're the one who has two sons by two different women, right now all I have to deal with is one daughter, Ah-Un...and that freaky little frog, Jaken."

Inutaisho who hadn't been listening to anything his son said, released Sesshoumaru's shirt collar and began to walk to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru dropped onto the couch and looked towards his father.

"Where are you going, I thought we were talking?"

Inutaisho waved his hand at his son as he picked up the kitchen phone and began to dial a number.

"Don't worry we'll finish talking...as soon as I get finished having a nice peaceful conversation with your mother about this boyfriend of hers."

As soon as Inutaisho finished his sentence, another male's voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Ginsekai's home, Setsuna no Takemaru speaking..."

"SETSUNA, YOU'RE DATING GINSEKAI...I don't believe this, First you try to take Izayoi from me, now GINSEKAI?"

"INUTAISHO...IS THAT YOU!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as his father began to exchange angry words with Setsuna over the phone.

"So much for our so-called talk..."

He turned his attention to his left after feeling a light weight settle down onto the couch.

Izayoi sat on the couch staring nervously at the television while Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. She had over heard the talk he had with Inuyasha and Inutaisho and decided that she wanted to help her step son.

She was a little shy around the oldest boy though, considering that she didn't feel he liked her very much. But she still found the courage to speak.

"Um...you know Sesshoumaru, I think it would be better for you to just talk to Kagura face to face about your relationship, rather than trying to figure it out all on your own."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at Izayoi. It surprised him that she had been so forward and immediately started talking to him about Kagura, rather than beating around the bush, which she normally tried to do when talking to him about _anything_.

But, he decided that it wasn't often that he sat down and talked to the women at all, and besides she had caught his attention at least this once, so he turned his full body in her direction, signaling that he was paying attention.

This encourage the women to continue with her advice.

"You see, I do not mean to intrude on your personal life but, I can tell you care very deeply for Kagura even though you two are no longer together. You may deny your feelings for her now, but what about your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head as he silently soaked in all Izayoi was saying.

"You can still remain friends with Kagura, with out having to feel that you are still in love with her, even though you most likely are...anyway, I'm just telling you this to say that it would be better for your daughter and yourself if you try to make amends with Kagura. That way your daughter will be happy that both of her parents can be at peace around her...and you can collect as much information about Kagura's personal life as you want."

Izayoi giggled softly before finally finding the courage to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I know right now that you are feeling a little jealous about her having another boyfriend. I don't blame you though, I mean just look at your father."

They both turned their attention to the kitchen where Inutaisho was now arguing with both Setsuna and Ginsekai over the phone. Sesshoumaru disappointedly shook his head before turning back to Izayoi.

"Your father really loves me and he always will, I know that. But I also know that he still cares for Ginsekai, after all she was his first love and she gave him his first child. Though they are no longer together, they are still friends and they still have a bond that they've built since they first met...Even though they have their little ups and downs, they still try to get along for you and I think that you and Kagura should do the same for Rin."

Izayoi took a deep breath before standing up from the couch.

"To wrap this all up, what I want you to do...is to get off of your ass and go apologize to Kagura..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stared at Izayoi. The young women seemed to just realize what she had said and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my!...please excuse my language... but what I meant to say is... you are such a handsome boy, and Kagura is such a pretty girl. You two have known each other for so long and it would be a shame to throw away such a good friendship. I'm not saying that you two should fall in love all over again but it would be a big mistake if you were to hate each other for no good reason."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding which made Izayoi smile.

"Good, then if that's the case then..."

Before Sesshoumaru could react, Izayoi stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the couch.

She pushed him towards the door while grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"Oh and don't take your snake, he'll catch a nasty cold in this weather."

Izayoi took Ah-Un from around Sesshoumaru's neck and gently placed the sleeping baby snake onto the couch before going back and opening up the front door.

She gave Sesshoumaru a light kiss on the cheek before pushing him out the door.

"Zip your jacket up tight and _do_ be nice to Kagura."

Izayoi shut the door on Sesshoumaru before he could say anything and leaned against the wall with a big sigh.

She then turned her attention back to Inutaisho who was still yelling on the phone and then remembered about Inuyasha and his friends who were still up stairs.

"I think I'll make some tea..."

**Outside:**

Sesshoumaru sat outside continuing to stare at the door thinking about what just transpired.

"...ok...Well, I might as well give it a try..."

With that, the teen boy hoped into his car and drove off towards Kagura's home.

**Back With Inuyasha:**

"So, we're going to sneak up to Kouga's house on Saturday night while the wolf tribe is inside having their so-called 'Movie Night'."

Inuyasha nodded his head while he looked over a nicely drawn picture of the Wolf tribe's hide out.

"Yup, that's sounds right...and Renkotsu and Jakotsu will cause a distraction by putting on these masks..."

The crew watched as Inuyasha dug into his school gym bag and pulled out two Halloween masks.

One was an old scary clown mask that he wore almost every Halloween when he was younger, mainly because he had found out from Kagome, who hadn't intentionally told him, that Kouga had a really bad phobia of clowns.

The mouth was open in an agonizing scream, showing ugly brown and yellow teeth. The eyes were cut open into an evil glare and dirty white hair hung in patches from the top of the head.

Considering how old the mask was, the clown make-up, which was suppose to be white, was now a nasty grayish color and small holes were located around the neck.

The other mask was one that he had bought just last Halloween. It was the mask from the murderer off of the 'Scream' movies, only realistic blood was painted onto the face. The reason Inuyasha decided to use this mask was because he had found out from Hiten, that the wolf tribe was suppose to be watching a marathon of Scream movies the night of their plan and he thought it would be appropriate.

"Now, you two need to make sure that these masks stay on you the whole time and try not to get caught. All we need for you to do is to scare the Wolf tribe out and away from the house, which shouldn't be too hard considering that Kouga will be the first to run after he see's that clown mask. So once Kouga is gone then the rest of the gang won't hesitate to run with him."

Jakotsu, who had been sitting on Inuyasha's bed, jumped onto the floor with the silver head teen and excitedly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"Oh INUYASHA, you are so smart!"

Inuyasha quickly pulled out of Jakotsu's grasp and stood from the ground.

"Will you calm down...I'm not done yet."

The boy smiled as he looked back towards his blue prints of Kouga's home and began to point at little doodles of him and his partners.

"You see, me, Miroku, and hopefully Hiten, will be hiding out on the roof, while Renkotsu and Jakotsu will be sitting right there near the window waiting for me to give the sign."

Renkotsu looked boredly at Inuyasha. "Well what's the 'sign'?"

Inuyasha frowned as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT..."

But before the teen could finish his sentence the door to his bedroom flew open once again and his mom walked in carrying a tray.

"I mad some tea for you g..."

Izayoi stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw her son fling himself onto the ground.

Inuyasha looked up from the ground smiling at his mom as he tried to cover up the blueprints from his plan.

"Geesh mom, can you and dad at least knock before you come into my room?"

Miroku walked up to Izayoi and politely took the tray from her.

"Sorry sweety, I'll be more careful next time... I hope you boys are behaving?"

Each boy, except for Renkotsu, nodded their heads and watched as Izayoi smiled before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

**Outside the door:**

"He is _definitely _up to something..."

**Back Inside:**

Inuyasha stood from the ground and began dusting off his pants.

"Man, that was close...now like I was saying, Renkotsu, you and Jakotsu are going to sit just below the window where you will be able to look in and see everything Kouga and his tribe are doing. Don't make a move until you hear the firecrackers go off..."

Renkotsu looked towards Inuyasha with the same bored look on his face.

"Fire cracker? Don't you think it's a little early in the year to be playing with those things and where are you going to get them from anyway?"

Inuyasha smiled as he began to dig in his gym bag again.

"I'm way ahead of you...See I saved these from New Years. I kind of figured I would need them for something... and this is just the thing."

Inuyasha pulled out of his bag, a box of 'Black Cat' firecrackers and handed them to Renkotsu.

"If we set off a line of these, then it will get everyone inside all riled up wondering what the hell that sound is and then that is when you two run inside and scare the shit out of them."

Renkotsu, not taking his attention away from the box of firecrackers smiled, then put back on a serious face as he tossed the box back to Inuyasha.

"Seems like you have everything planned out nicely, but let me just ask one question..."

"What?"

"While me and Jakotsu are busting our asses off trying to scare the wolf tribe out of their little 'cave', what are you, Miroku and Hiten going to do?"

Inuyasha snapped his fingers and then turned towards Miroku.

"Oh yeah, I was so focused on scaring Kouga to death I almost forgot the whole reason for chasing them away from the house...Miroku, you brought everything right."

Miroku, who had been sitting on Sesshoumaru's bed silently sipping on the tea Izayoi brought in, finally looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hmm?...Oh yeah, I got it."

Miroku set his cup onto the night stand and then grabbed his book bag. He unzipped it and flipped the bag over, dumping a pile of spray paint cans onto the floor.

"There you go...red, white, brown, black and blue spray paint, just as you ordered."

Inuyasha eyes lightened up as he grabbed hold of a can of red spray paint.

"Keh, see Renkotsu, while you and Jakotsu are chasing Kouga and his gang out of the neighborhood... I'm going to be redecorating the inside of Kouga's house..."

**Back with Sesshoumaru:**

Sesshoumaru pulled his car up in front of Naraku's home. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the engine before opening the door and stepping out into the street.

The boy let out a deep sigh before walking through the yard and up to the front door.

He stared at the door for a minute, before reaching his hand out for the door bell.

"Here goes nothing..."

He pushed the door bell and listened as tiny feet padded around inside. He recognized Hakudoshi's bossy little voice shout out for someone to answer the damn door.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he remembered how much Kagura disliked this younger sibling.

Heavier footsteps could be heard walking down the stair case, towards the front door.

"Oh shit..."

Sesshoumaru immediately knew who it was and began to debate over whether or not this was a good idea. He was about to turn and walk away but was stopped when the front door opened up.

"Sesshoumaru..."

The silver haired teen turned towards a smirking face and nodded his head in greeting, as the person stepped aside to let him in... now he had no choice but to stay...good thing he still had the cigarette in his pocket.

"...Naraku."

**Tbc...**

**There we go, I tried to go for a cliff hanger sort of thing...**

**Well how about it, did you guys like this chapter? **

**Oh and for the people who do not know, Setsuna no Takemaru is the man from Inuyasha movie three...The Sword of world conquest aka Swords of an Honorable Ruler. **

**In the movie he was in love with Izayoi but became angry when he found out she was with Inutaisho...and stuff happened... and I don't want to ruin the movie for anyone who hasn't seen it.**

**But in my story I will be using him as the ex boyfriend of Izayoi and the new boyfriend of Ginsekai...Seems like Inutaisho is going through the same problems as his sons...**

**Anyway now you all know Inuyasha's plan but srry, he won't be caring it out in the next chapter because this chapter didn't end exactly as I planned but it should definitely happen in chapter 7.**

**Oh yeah and sorry if I made Izayoi sound a little cheesy but I think that's the type of mom she would be...not cheesy but you know sweet and kind and stuff.**

**Anyway the next chapter will give you guys a little information on the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. You'll also find out why Hiten didn't make it to Inuyasha's little meeting...**

**But until then Read and Review please...**


	8. Uh Oh, The Problem with Families

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Chapter 6: Uh Oh, The Problem with Families.**

Sesshoumaru sat on the dark blue couch tapping rhythmically on the cigarette placed between his lips, he had a habit of doing that. He looked across the small table that separated him and Naraku who was now sitting with that weird smile on his face.

Hakudoshi, looking like Naraku's little mini-me sat next to his father a similar smile plastered on his face. Sesshoumaru looked between his hosts and the front door wondering if he would be able to make a quick exit if necessary.

A loud bang came from the top of the steps and Sesshoumaru watched as twins, Juromaru and Kageromaru slid down the stairs on a mattress. They slid from the bottom of the stairs all the way to the front door. The both of them laughed as they stood up and carried the mattress back up stairs.

Considering his reaction, Sesshoumaru guessed that it was probably the mattress from Hakudoshi's bed because he stood up from next to his father and stomped upstairs, a very angry look on his face. More crashing, shouting, giggling, and crying came from the children once Hakudoshi left the room.

Sesshoumaru looked up noticing that it was just him and Naraku now. He fidgeted with the cigarette in his mouth still staring at the front door. He didn't notice Naraku stand up and walk towards him, until the weight of the couch shifted and he looked beside him to see the man sitting down.

The boy watched through the corner of his eye as Naraku slowly lifted his hand and reached out to him. Sesshoumaru quickly thought to run for the front door but froze stiff when Naraku grabbed onto the cigarette and gently pulled it from his lips. He turned his head to see Naraku put the cigarette into his own mouth and dig through his pocket, pulling out a red lighter.

"You know a pup your age really shouldn't be smoking."

Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname that was giving to him..."pup?" that guy had some nerve. He continued to watch as Naraku lit _his _cigarette and took a deep breath before blowing the smoke out in front of him. The man turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru and smirked.

"So what pleasure do I owe this sudden visit?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku before crossing his arms and looking straight ahead.

"Actually, I didn't come here to see you."

Naraku laughed as he leaned over to Sesshoumaru and began pulling on his hair.

"Aww, really pup...so then what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku's hand from his hair and frowned.

"I came to see Kagura."

Naraku frowned before pushing back into the couch.

"Well you just missed her pup, she left out of here with some little punk from her school."

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku blew a perfect O with smoke from the cigarette. He sighed, before standing from the couch ready to make his way out the door.

"Well thanks then."

Naraku stood up after him with a smile on his face, he wasn't quite ready to let Sesshoumaru just walk out the door.

"Yeah, I think she said she was going on a _date _with this guy..."

Sesshoumaru realized what Naraku was trying to do and decided that he would play along.

"Oh really, so I see you'll let your daughter go out with just about anyone these days."

Naraku laughed and grasped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.

"I guess so, I mean I let her go out with you now didn't I?"

The silver haired teen growled as he shrugged Naraku's hand off his shoulder...he had walked right into that insult. He listened as his personal bully, laughed his head off.

"Kukuku, calm down pup I'm just joking. Anyway I think she said they were going to the movie theater and I don't think she's planning on coming home very early because she took your little daughter with her."

"..."

Naraku crossed his arms as he settled himself back onto the couch. Sesshoumaru turned to him, one of those rare smiles plastered on his face.

"Do you know which movie theater they went to?"

**Back with Inutaisho:**

"I ...am...not...angry, all I want to know is why you didn't tell me that you were dating someone, especially someone like_ Setsuna no Takemaru_."

Ginsekai sat across from her ex husband with her hands folded across her chest, she had an expression on her face similar to that of Sesshoumaru's when he was displeased.

"I...did...not...tell you because I knew you would react this way, just like with anyone else I try to date."

Izayoi silently placed a tray of tea onto the table before walking out of the kitchen, she was able to catch Inuyasha and his friends just as they were coming down the stairs.

"Where are you boys heading to? It is a school night, Inuyasha."

"Aw mom, I'm not going anywhere. We're just going to sit outside for a while."

"Alright well just make sure to put a sweater on."

"..Fine..Fine."

Inuyasha grabbed a light jacket from the coat rack as he led his friends outside. Izayoi continued to watch until the front door closed with a soft 'click'. She turned around just in time to see Ginsekai standing from the table ready to make her leave. Izayoi quickly walked to the coat rack and grabbed the women's white fur hoping this polite gesture would calm her in any way possible.

"Look Inutaisho, I don't have to explain myself to you at all. The only people you have to worry about are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Izayoi. Why you always have to make things difficult is something I do not and will not try to understand."

A small smirk was placed on Inutaisho's face as he took a sip from his tea cup, that look was always present when he is able to anger his ex wife in such ways.

"All I am saying is that Setsuna no Takemaru obviously has no interest in you. He is only doing this to make me jealous, not that I am but whatever, like _Sesshoumaru_ said himself, it is doubtful that he will make it past the third month, especially considering how petty you are."

Izayoi watched as Ginsekai's face turned red and prayed that the short-tempered mother would not smash her favorite tea set against the head of her foolish husband. Not wanting to wait and see if her prayers would be answered, Izayoi decided to intervene.

"Um, Ginsekai, were you planning on leaving anytime soon? If so I would like to go also, it has been a while since I've seen Setsuna no Takemaru and it would be nice for us to catch up."

Inutaisho immediately stood from his seat and stalked over to the two women.

"Well if you're going, then so am I."

"No one invited you to my house 'Taisho!"

Grabbing her coat along with her husband's, Izayoi took Ginsekai's hand and lead the women out the front door, with Inutaisho following close behind.

"Mom, dad, where are you guys going?" Asked a confused Inuyasha as he watched the glaring contest between his father and Sesshoumaru's angry mother.

"Just out for a second dear. If you are leaving with your friends, please lock up the house for me, ok?"

"Fine." Spoke Inuyasha as he walked back into the house, Miroku, Jakotsu and Renkotsu following his steps.

**Shikon City Movie Theater:**

"The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout...down came the rain and WASHED the spider out...out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider, went up the spout again...heh."

Hiten laughed as Rin clapped her hands happily.

"You sure you don't mind that I brought her along, I mean my sister had to go out and my dad wouldn't watch her."

Hiten smiled and reached his arm around Kagura's shoulder, pulling her close reassuringly. "Of course I don't mind, she's adorable and it's funny, like we're a little family or something...isn't that right MANTEN!!"

The younger looked towards his brother and smiled before turning back towards Rin.

"Ok, now do you know Patty Cake?"

Hiten turned his head embarrassingly. "Sorry, he acts like this with my little sister all the time."

Kagura giggled before leaning closer into Hiten, "No, it's nice for Rin to finally be around someone who's less aggressive than my own family…or Sesshoumaru's for that."

Kagura frowned mentioning the name of her ex.

"Come on Kagura, let's not talk about him right now."

Hiten pulled Kagura closer than one would think possible when sitting in Movie Theater seats, but somehow the two had managed.

"It is just you and me now, Sesshoumaru is…"

"Ssssshhhhh…"

A large amount of noise interrupted Hiten from completing his sentence, the theater was dark and they were less than fifteen minutes into the movie, however from the sounds coming from the main entrance, there was most likely a large crowd coming in.

"Don't you shush me. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, don't shush him or you will feel our wrath."

Kagura's eyes widen in recognition.

"That sounds like…"

Turning her head, Kagura was introduced to pure horror as she watched her family all pool down the movie aisles. Her father in the lead, scowling at a man who was brave, or should she say foolish enough to demand their silence. Hakudoshi stood beside his father, hands on hips as he continued to scold the man for his disrespect.

Laughter was heard behind them as Goshinki pelted innocent bystanders with popcorn from an obviously oversized container.

"I want to sit over there."

"No, let's sit over there."

Juromaru and Kageromaru both pointed in different directions for seats, while Muso stood behind them apparent boredom present on his face as he scanned over the theater.

However, what horrified Kagura the most was the view of her ex boyfriend following behind her family, the look on his face confessing that he had bit off more than he could chew.

"Hey Kagura, isn't that?..."

Kagura quickly ducked her head into Hiten's lap, a very questionable position to be in.

"No, that's no one, I do not know those people. Hey you want to go to a different theater this one's getting kind of crowded."

Kagura, before listening to Hiten's answer, made the mistake of grabbing Rin and standing ready to make her leave, however that gave her daughter the perfect view of her father whose long silvery hair was not hard to spot in the dark theater.

"Papa!"

Kagura sucked in a large amount of air as the theater suddenly went uncomfortably quiet.

"Hey it's Kagura."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, there's Rin."

"Oh it is Kagura."

"HEY KAGURA, OVER HERE!!"

Kagura turned her head back toward her family, taking in the evil glares she received from people sitting next to, in front and in back of her. Her eyes scanned over her family, then landed on Sesshoumaru, who stood with a smug look on his face.

Kagura turned her eyes from her ex, back to her family as she gave a nervous wave.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?"

Kageromaru wasted no time in climbing over a line of people as he traveled to reach his sister.

"Sesshoumaru invited us. He even offered to pay."

Snapping her eyes back toward the smug looking Sesshoumaru, Kagura's mouth dropped open; so this was all his doing.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru made his way toward Kagura, stepping around the line of angry movie goers who'd had enough of the interruptions and chose to exit.

Upon reaching Kagura, Sesshoumaru, without asking, lifted Rin into his arms. Kagura was far too distracted to think or react.

"Y…you didn't..."

Sesshoumaru smiled before taking a seat in the now empty space next to Kagura.

"Yeah, see I'd heard that you went to a movie with Rin and figured it wasn't fair that you'd leave everyone else at home, so I brought them over. It's nice isn't it, like we're little family."

Sesshoumaru stuck his head around Kagura and smiled at two very shocked brothers who were now being overrun by Kageromaru and Juromaru.

"Oh, who are these people Kagura?" Asked a curious Juromaru as he poked at Manten's belly. "This one's really fat." Kageromaru broke into a fit of giggles as he made himself comfortable on Hiten's lap. "Yeah well, this one looks like a girl."

Moshi walked along the aisle and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru. "Hey isn't that Kagura's date."

Juromaru continued poking at Manten's belly. "Who? This fat one?"

Kageromaru turned in his seat to stare Hiten in the eyes. "No I think he means this one. I remember seeing him pick Kagura up earlier. He has a nice car. Can we ride in it sometime?"

Hiten shifted uncomfortably in his seat before turning to Kagura, a pleading look in his eyes. Kagura quickly snatched up both twins and pushed them down the aisle towards her father and Hakudoshi who were currently laughing at what was supposed to be a tragic romance movie. Only twenty minutes into the movie and Kagura was not sure what could have been so funny.

She then looked back towards Sesshoumaru, who pretended to focus all of his attention on Rin, then back to Hiten who was pretending to watch the movie, trying to ignore the awkward situation he was currently in.

Kagura's first thoughts were to bolt for the nearest exit, but that would most likely only make her look like more of a fool, so she sunk herself back into the seat with a long sigh and attempted to live out the rest of what was supposed to be her 'date'.

That was until she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. She looked toward Hiten with a small smile, only to realize that both of his hands were placed in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs nervously, both eyes glued to the movie screen.

She then turned her eyes toward the one who sat next to her and surely it was proven that it was Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her. However, he kept both eyes on the movie screen, though Kagura could not help but notice the smirk that was placed wickedly upon his lips.

**TBC…**

**WOW…how long has it been….yikes….and the honest truth is that I've had half of this chapter written up for a very long time but just could not finish it. Anyway, I'm back ppl. That's if you'll accept me back……**

**Anyway, How'd you like this chapter. Sneaky Sneaky Sesshoumaru, and I love Kagura's family lol. Though I am missing a couple of Naraku's detachments, I just felt it's kind of too late for me to add them in, but eh the ones now will do. I love Juromaru and Kageromaru but Hakudoshi has got to be **

**my fav lol. **

**Anyway, Im glad to be back ppls and hopefully there's more to come.**


End file.
